Una nueva oportunidad de amar
by Didi love
Summary: El destino transporta a Kagome a una nueva aventura. En donde su corazón y su cuerpo dan un giro de 180º y encuentra un nuevo amor, en un demonio plateado. ¿Estará lista para soportar las duras pruebas, que le señalan un nuevo futuro?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Esta es una obra de Rumiko Takashi.

El veradero amor nace de un deseo

* * *

Tras la muerte de Naraku, la vida del grupo de Inuyasha se encontraba en paz.

Miroku y Sango vivían en armonía, cuidando a sus tres hijos.

La anciana Kaede cuidaba afanosamente a la pequeña Rin. e Inuyasha, se encontraba inquieto por la perdida de sus dos grandes amores.

Kagome por su parte estaba tranquila con su vida actual, regresó a su época, logró graduarse de la preparatoria. Y tenía un futuro brillante ante ella. Pero su corazón comenzó a inquietarse un poco por la falta de compañía de sus amigos y sentía que había dejado varios asuntos sin concluir.

Una noche, mientras escribía en su diario su día, se acordó de su vida en el pasado, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el pozo volviera a funcionar, para dejarla volver y encontrar a su verdadero amor.

En ese instante que formuló el deseo, una luz la envolvió, dejándola semi-inconsciente, solo sentía que volaba y que en algún momento de vuelo cayo en agua.

Para su sorpresa, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente a Sesshoumaru; El cual se encontraba sentado cómodamente en las rocas que acunaban la laguna. Su larga cabellera plateada era su única vestimenta.

Sesshoumaru--¡Humana! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi descanso?!

Kagome ante la visión del cuerpo del hermano de Inuyasha, su voz se esfuma y solo logra articular sonidos, incoherentes.

Kagome--¡Yo….. miiiii….desnuuuu…ohhhh!

Tratando de escapar del par de ojos dorados que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, intenta ponerse de pie, pero solo logro resbalar y caer de lleno sobre los brazos y torso desnudo del yukai.

Sesshoumaru aprovechando la situación, observo y palpo descarada mente los pechos de Kagome, Sesshoumaru --Si tu deseo era que te poseyera humana creo que podrías haberlo dicho y no arrojarte a mis brazos—Dijo irónicamente el yukai, pero en su mente, se preguntaba por que la hembra de su hermano, estaba ante el. Y mucho menos entendía, como el idiota de Inuyasha no la hubiera marcado como suya, tenía que admitir que esta humana le gustaba, tenía carácter y un valor que pocos humanos demostraban.

Su olor, su cuerpo, su esencia le inundaban los sentidos y poco a poco lograron despertar en el un deseo primitivo de poseerla.

El yukai, comenzó a acercar sus labios al cuelo de Kagome, la cual no podía moverse, la impresión de haber regresado, el haber encontrado a Sesshoumaru primero y no a Inuyasha , la dejo tarada y no puso resistencia a la mordida de él.

Es mas la acepto con mucho gusto. No entendía por que su cuerpo no rechazaba el contacto de este demonio, lo abrazo y lo acerco mas, dejándolo profundizar su mordida, la cual era una dulce tortura.

Sus manos comenzaron a caer poco a poco sentía que su vida terminaba y no le importo, estaba feliz. Su deseo se cumplió, regresó a encontrar su verdadero amor. Su corazón había decidido por ella.

Sesshoumaru, al sentir la rendición de la mujer, comenzó a retirarse, poco apoco, no deseaba matarla solo asustarla, pero el deseo le despertó, lo poseyó.

El sabor de esta hembra lo embriago al punto que solo le importaba, poseerla de alguna forma.

Sabia perfectamente que era la pareja de su hermano y no le importo, dejo que sus instintos salieran.

La marco de una manera inhumana, casi le quita la vida y la única manera de evitar su muerte era convirtiéndola en yukai. Sabia que estaba prohibido hacerlo sin el consentimiento de la hembra y no le importo.

Sesshoumaru-- No entiendo que me pasa contigo mujer, pero tomo muy en serio mis responsabilidades, me deje llevar por mis instintos, no deseaba matarte y por lo tanto te daré una vida mejor-- dicho esto tomo su muñeca y la rasgo son sus colmillos, tomando en su boca un gran sorbo de su sangré la cual fue depositada dulce mente en un beso apasionado, en la boca de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru --Mujer, desde hoy me perteneces y ningún hombre, ni demonio te puede tocar, regresare por ti en tres días, espero que para este tiempo, tu cuerpo se haya adaptado a su nueva forma--

Al termino de esta frase, se aleja de ella dejándola acomodad en las rocas fuera del estanqué, arropada con el Kimono de el. Una sonrisa maliciosa en marca la cara del demonio. Espero con ansias tu rendición mi dulce esposa, le acaricia la cara y se va volando de ahí.

* * *

Hola este es mi primer Fanfic, me encanta la pareja de Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

Realidad

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, un hanyu, se encuentra olfateando un olor familiar.

Inuyasha-- No puede ser……. ¡es Kagome!, ¡pero su olor a cambiado, no lo puedo identificar!, ¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿Porqué regresó?-- El corazón le comienza a latir fuertemente, el pensaba que ya no volvería nunca mas, desde que la dejó con su familia y se despidieron.

Sabia que ella no pertenecía a esta época, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras para convencerla para quedarse con el.

Inuyasha –Esta es mi segunda oportunidad, no la puedo desperdiciar- Mirando al cielo grita

Inuyasha – ¡Kikio, se que tu lo entiendes! ¡Mi corazón se ha decidido y ella es el amor de mi vida y no la dejare esta vez!- Dicho esto, comienza a rastrear el aroma, corre a través de un bosque frondoso, el cual, lo conduce a una laguna. En la horilla de esta se encuentra su adorada Kagome, dormida y nota el extraño olor de la sangre de ella, su palidez es extrema, pero ha la vez esta reluciente como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo.

Nota que el kimono que la tiene arropada es el de su hermano.

Lo cual lo desconcierta, no entiende que sucede, ni como llego ella hasta este lugar.

La acuna en sus brazos y con una voz casi en susurro

Inuyasha - Kagome, amor, despierta, que te sucede- Al decir estas palabras la mujer despierta y no logra entender nada, observa claramente la mirad del que la tiene en brazos y con una voz de ingenuidad

Kagome– ¡Inuyasha!……. ¿En verdad eres tu?…. ¿Que haces en mi época?……¿por que me siento tan débil?…. ¿Que paso?…… ¿que me hiciste?-

Al término de esta frase, se vuelve a desvanecer.

Inuyasha se desconcierta más y toma la determinación de llevarla a la casa de la anciana Kaede, para que la cuide.

Mientras transportaba a su amada, miles de dudas martillaban en su cabeza. No era normal que Sesshoumaru estuviera en contacto de humanos y menos ayudarlos.

Necesitaba respuestas y la única que podía dárselas, no se encontraba en condiciones de proporcionárselas, tendría que esperar.

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, una pequeña de cabellos negros se encontraba jugando, con un demonio verde y un dragón de dos cabezas.

Cuando notaron que una figura roja caía del cielo, trayendo con el a Kagome.

Rin--¡Abuela, sal rápido mi tío trae una invitada!

Kaede—Rin cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que no estoy sorda. —dice la anciana, al salir de su caballa y se encuentra de frente con un Inuyasha preocupado y una mujer desmayada en sus brazos.

Kaede—Inuyasha, por el amor a Dios que has hecho muchacho, dame a esa pobre mujer. Métela y recuéstala.—

Inuyasha no articula ni una sola palabra solo sigue instrucciones, pero al pasar junto a Rin y a Jaken, los dos notan el aroma de su amo impregnado en aquella mujer.

Rin.—Señor Jaken, esa mujer tiene la media luna de papa. – dice la pequeña, tocándose inconscientemente, el cuello.

Jaken.- ¡¿De que hablas niña?!- grita el sirviente, sabia que lo que afirmaba Rin, tendría que ser una locura. Su amo detesta a los humanos en especial a las hembras, Rin era la única excepción a su odio. Tenia que averiguar quien era esa mujer y revisar su cuello antes que Inuyasha se diera cuenta.

Dentro de la cabaña, la anciana Kaede revisaba afanosamente a la mucha. Pero en el momento que intento realizar un hechizo para sanarla. Un campo de energía cubrió el cuerpo, formando un capullo.

Kaede.- ¡Dios mió! –¿Muchacho a quien has traído a mi casa?—Inuyasha por su parte se encontraba tan asombrado como ella, no entendía que pasaba con Kagome. ¿De donde provenía tanta energía?

Inuyasha.- ¡Kagome! – grita desesperado, arrojándose al capullo. Pero es repelido y sale volando de la cabaña. En ese mismo instante entraban Jaken y Rin. Por suerte lograron esquivarlo y solo observaban una luz intensa que empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco. Revelando a una hermosa mujer desnuda, de piel de porcelana, de cabello negro azabache, pero con mechones plateados, que formaban una combinación magnifica. Sus labios rojos como la sangre. Sus uñas son largas y afiladas.

En sus brazos y cintura son enmarcados por pequeñas manchas lilas, parecidas a las de su amo.

Ninguno de los espectadores articulo una sola palabra y delante de sus ojos una pequeña media luna resplandecía en el cuello de la mujer.

Jaken.- ¡¿Amo que ha hecho?!.- susurra el demonio verde. No tenía ninguna duda, se encuentraba en presencia de la esposa de su amo.

Solo le restaba esperar que el tonto de inuyasha no llegue al mismo descubrimiento, si es que en verdad esta mujer es la sacerdotisa Kagome, su amo bonito le quito su mujer a su hermano.

* * *

Tengo que agradecer a cieloselene, yela01 y Abana. Por sus buenos ánimos, con este Fanfic. Y aquí tienen la continuación. Espero que pronto pueda subir los demás capítulos y que me sigan dando su opinión.

¡Muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

El regreso

La aparente tranquilidad que había adoptado el valle desde la llegada de Kagome fue interrumpida por un pequeño suspiro.

Kagome.- ¡MMMMMMMMMMMM! –¡Que bien dormí!. ¡No tenía un descanso igual desde hace años! ¿Me pregunto que habrá preparado mama, para el desayuno? ¡Tengo tanta hambre que creo que me comería un caballo!.- mientras lo decía, se estiraba y se tallaba los ojos. Cuando giro la cabeza ligeramente y logro enfocar su vista noto que no estaba en su casa, no estaba vestida y la estaban observando.

Kagome.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! .-Grito con sus fuerzas y se trato de cubrirse y levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondían. Con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a hablar.- ¿Anciana Kaede? - ¿Qué hago aquí?.-

Kaede.- ¡Pequeña, no llores! - La anciana la trata de reconfortarla, pero al intento de tocarla sintió un poder tan grande que emanaba de ella, que hizo que la anciana retrocediera..- ¿Kagome recuerdas algo? ¿Te sientes extraña?

Kagome.- ¿Recordar?.- ¿Qué tengo que recordar, que hace apenas unas horas estaba en mi habitación?- un pequeño sonrojo aparece en la cara de muchacha. Y piensa para ella _también tuve un sueño un poco raro, soñé con Sesshoumaru. El me raptaba, me ordenaba entregarme a el, me exigía que le diera mi vida y no podía negarme, me tenia hinoptizada con sus ojos dorados, los cuales me prometían placeres inimaginables; su cuerpo desnudo me aprisionaba, me seducía y quebrantaba mi espíritu. Mi cuerpo traidor no rechazaba su calor, mis pezones se endurecían ante el contacto de su pecho y mis labios se habrían para, ese beso exigente, apasionado, lleno de lujuria, que recorría mi cuello, hasta que sentí que mi alma estaba abandonando mi cuerpo y un nuevo beso me la regresaba, pero había una diferencia en este, profesaba un poco de amor. Sus caricias se habían transformado, ya no me exigían, el me estaba entregando una nueva vida. ¡En definitiva ya, no debo leer mas novelas de piratas antes de dormir!.- _con un poco de carraspeo, sale de su meditación y mira fijamente a su acompañante, esperando una contestación de parte de ella.

Kaede.- Kagome, has estado dormida por tres días. Y eso no es todo, creo que seria bueno que Rin te acompañara a la laguna refrescarte.- la pobre anciana no tenia las palabras par decirle a la muchacha que su aspecto había cambiado y que le tenia pavor. El poder espiritual de Kagome ostentaba un incremento inimaginable para cualquier ser humano o yukai..- ¡Rin, ven por favor!.- grito.

Rin.- ¿Me llamabas abuela?.- decía una pequeña jovencita, que se asomaba por la entrada de casa. Su apariencia dejo de ser infantil, se volvió una pequeña versión de kagome de pequeña. Parecía su hija.

Kaede.- Pequeña lleva por favor a Kagome a la laguna, se tiene que refrescar. .- decía, mientras la acercaba con cautela a la mujer, pero Rin no se contuvo y se abalanzo a los brazos de Kagome. La cual no la rechazo, le correspondió el abrazo.

Mientras esto sucedía, no muy lejos de ahí un cierto demonio sonreía maliciosamente, en el aire ofalteaba el aroma de su hembra y de su hija. Estaban juntas y era tiempo que el regresara por ellas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se transporto a la entrada de la cabaña. En el momento que las muchachas salían, el se entrepuso en su camino, tomando fuertemente a Kagome entre sus brazos

Sesshoumaru.- ¡Por fin despertaste mujer!.-la pequeña protesta que pudo haber tenido Kagome desapareció, en el momento en que su cuerpo reacciono instintivamente al cuerpo de el. Su mente estaba nublada por el deseo, no podía pensar, solo sentía que ese era su lugar y sin ninguna pizca de temor lo abrazo de la manera posesiva, dejando caer la manta que la cubría. Cuando sus bocas estaban a punto de juntarse, una ráfaga de viento cortante los interrumpió.

Inuyasha.- ¡Maldito, Sesshoumaru!.¡Suelta en este instante a mi mujer! ¡El primer golpe fu una advertencia, el siguiente te matara!.- en el instante que pensaba dar el golpe definitivo una voz lo par en seco

Kagome.- ¡Abajo!.- grito con sus fuerzas Kagome, la cual no se había separado ni un centímetro de su captor. Por un momento logro recuperar un poco de conciencia y en su pensamiento se encontraba discutiendo con ella misma, sus instintos le ordenaban separase de el y ayudar a su amado Inuyasha, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Cada Fibra de su ser deseaban estar con el –¡Sácame de aquí ¡.- le dijo en un tono de suplica.

Inmediatamente que pronuncio esas palabras, desaparecieron. Dejando a un hanyuo, abatido por el dolor. Y una anciana sorprendida y una pequeña sonriente.

* * *

cieloselene: gracias por tu idea, la tomare en cuenta

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.9pt 3.0cm 70.9pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.45pt; mso-footer-margin:35.45pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

carcorcal: Gracias por tu apoyo y soy nueva en esto. El siguiente capitulo es mi primer intento de lemon.


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia, el siguiente escrito es de tipo lemon. 

No soy tuya

Lejos de ahí, en las tierras del este una bola de luz aparece en unas aguas termales. Dejando ver a una pareja de Yukais entrelazados.

Kagome - ¿Qué me has hecho? - no pudo terminar de preguntar por que el cuerpo de él se acercó, hasta que su dura forma pareció grabarse en la suavidad de la de ella. Estaba en todas partes, rodeándola hasta lograr que ella fuera parte de él. Sabía que debía intentar moverse, romper el hechizo con el que la envolvía, arrastrándola hacia él, y el corazón le dio un vuelco ante tal hombre de tanto poder y enorme fuerza.

Kagome cerró los ojos, el mundo inesperadamente pareció confuso como un sueño. Sintió como si no pudiera moverse, como si no deseara moverse. Esperó casi sin aliento. La boca de él le acarició las sienes, se movió hasta la oreja, moviéndose a lo largo de la mejilla hasta la comisura de la boca, el aliento era cálido, dejando pequeñas llamas por donde quiera que tocaran.

Un sentimiento nuevo se apodero de su corazón, una parte de ella sabia que el era perfecto, era correcto que la tomara, pero por otra parte deseaba desesperadamente correr tan rápido y regresar a su época. La lengua de él acaricio su cuello, era tan suave y rugosa que logro que su cuerpo se estremeciera desde la punta de sus dedos de los pies, hasta su mismo cabello.

Un pequeño jadeo se escapo e la garganta de Kagome, trato de buscar en la profundidad de su cerebro el instinto de auto conservación y trato de empujarlo.

Sesshoumaru, sonrió ante la audacia de su mujer, pero sus brazos permanecieron firmes e inquebrantables, La mente de Kagome trato de nuevo razonar los acontecimientos y se dividía, una parte de ella permanecía indefensa en el oscuro abrazo, la otra lo observaba todo con sorpresa y horror. Su cuerpo estaba caliente. Su mente le aceptaba a él y lo que estaba haciendo.

De algún modo sabía que no la lastimaría, sino que buscaba poseerla,

Sabía también que ella ya no era humana por completo, el se había encargado de ese impedimento.

Pero de lo que él no había reparado, era que ella contaba con un gran poder dentro de su cuerpo y gracias a su transformación se había incrementado. Sentía la sangre de Sesshoumaru, recorrer su cuerpo, sabia que esta unida a ese demonio y podía destruirlo, purificándolo, pero tenia terror del nuevo poder que emanaba de ella, no sabia como utilizarlo y mucho menos no sabia si ella saldría viva de esa experiencia.

Sesshoumaru.- Mujer abandona esa tonta idea de purificarme y deja de tener ese miedo innecesario. Nunca te haré daño, puedes confiar en mi, se que lo sientes en tu corazón y en tu alma.- decía el poderoso demonio.

Kagome al escuchar estas palabras y mirarlo directamente a sus ojos, le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos, conduciéndole más cerca sin siquiera comprender que lo estaba haciendo. El deseo de él era tan grande, abrumando su sentido de supervivencia. Su corazón marchaba al ritmo del de ella, fuerte y frenético. Ella sintió la caricia de su lengua a lo largo del cuello, y su corazón se detuvo un segundo, sus entrañas eran lava hirviendo, esperando con anticipación el siguiente ataca de su captor.

Kagome.- Sesshoumaru,……… detente.- Susurró las palabras, aunque tuvo la intención de dar una orden. Salió más bien como una súplica ronca de deseo.

La boca de él se movía sobre su piel, enviando oleadas de fuego que la sacudían.

Sesshoumaru.- No tengo elección. Es como si me pidieras que intentara detener un suspiro. Es inevitable entre nosotros. ¡Acéptame, acepta lo que soy y somete a tu nueva tu forma¡- Ella sintió la gentil caricia de su lengua, un erótico e hipnótico raspar de terciopelo. Su cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás, exponiendo el vulnerable hueco de su garganta El calor subió rápidamente a través de su cuerpo cuando los dientes de él la mordisquearon vorazmente con una dulzura animal. Su cuerpo ardía, de deseo y necesidad. Estaba tendida entre sus brazos, adormecida, en un oscuro y mágico mundo de sueños, ardiente por él.

El demonio inclino la cabeza y tomo su boca, en un duro y posesivo beso, jugando con su lengua, saboreándola, explorando cada rincón de esos labios temblorosos e incitadores.

En un acto de rebeldía Kagome se separa abruptamente del beso, trata de girar su cara pero unas garras la se lo impiden.

Sesshoumaru-¡No huyas de mi!-¡Entrégate por completo a mi!- en su pensamiento solo podía razonar que la deseaba, Ardía por ella, ¡No la podía dejar escapar!

Kagome.- ¡Tengo miedo de ti!-- Las palabras contenían lágrimas, contenían miedo, aunque estaba indefensa contra su propio deseo. En contra de su voluntad su cuerpo hizo lo que le ordenaba. El tiempo parecía detenerse y sintió que su mundo se desvanecía y solo existían los brazos de Sesshoumaru, el calor de su cuerpo y su perfecta boca que la devoraba sin piedad. El era una mezcla de dominación y ternura. Sabia con certeza que el había ganado.

Ella nunca sería la misma. ¿Cómo podía serlo? Él había marcado su corazón y su alma. Se había posesionado de su cuerpo y estaba tomando el control para que no pudiera ni respirar, sino fuera con él a su a lado.

Sesshoumaru tuvo una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad, la había convertido sin su aprobación y era tan vulnerable en ese instante. Pero no estaba en su naturaleza el arrepentimiento y mucho menos era de los que malgastaba su tiempo con su propiedad. ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse de lo que era tan natural e inevitable? Ella era suya. Su corazón y su alma le pertenecían. Solo faltaba que ella lo entendiera.

Muy gentil y tiernamente recorrió con una mano el pelo sedoso de su mujer y la bajó a la suave mejilla para tender su palma sobre la garganta de ella, para tocar la media luna, que palpitaba ante su roce.

Sus dedos se apretaron lentamente alrededor de su cuello. Deseaba tocar cada pulgada de ella, explorar cada de sus deliciosas curvas.

Kagome.- ¡No puedes poseerme! ¡No te pertenezco!.- decía en tono desafiante, mientras sus ojos cafés se encontraban con los dorados.

Sesshoumaru.- Me divierte tu carácter, es refrescante que intentes desafiarme, no te lo pienso prohibir. Pero si te puedo advertir, que no soy mi hermano, al cual podías manipular a tu antojo, ni mucho menos soy un ser humano.- le dijo con un tono tan suave, el cual lo hacia mucho mas amenazador y para reafirmar sus palabras, los dedos que rodeaban su garganta se cerraron un poco, dando una pequeña demostración de su fuerza.

Kagome.- ¿Temerte? No es un sentimiento nuevo para mi, Sesshoumaru. – dijo, mientras su corazón latió al ritmo de sus palabras. - No es como si no hubiera tenido miedo antes. Pero siempre he logrado salir adelánteme y derrotarte - Alzó la barbilla desafiante.

Sesshoumaru aproximo su cabeza mas cerca, sus ojos se habían teñido de rojo y mostrando su blanca sonrisa le dice- Tienes miedo de perder tu libertad, tienes terror de la fiera pasión que se alza en tí para igualar a la mía. Es a esos sentimientos que les temes y no a mi.- e inmediatamente su boca se posesiono de la de ella. Podía sentir las manos de él deslizándose posesivamente sobre su piel, lenta y deliberadamente, como si estuviera grabando cada curva y hueco en su memoria. Podía sentir la tierra presionándola cuando la atrapó debajo de su cuerpo, tan fuerte, cubriéndola. Su boca nunca dejó de dibujar un largo rastro de besos que le iban robando su voluntad.

Kagome había perdido la batalla, sus manos se aferraban a la melena de él, sujetándose para igualar el beso salvaje que compartían.

Mientras que las manos de el movían sus pechos, deslizándose a lo largo de las costillas hasta su estómago, encontrando el triángulo de rizos y acariciando sus muslos. En cada lugar que le tocaba, dejaba flamas tras de sí, sobre su piel, dentro de su cuerpo, su deseo esta enloqueciéndola, no encontraba el alivio que deseaba.

Temblaba de deseo y pasión, cuando la palma de la mano de él presionó en su calor. Un segundo tuvo miedo de su fuerza, pero fue remplazado por una gigantesca oleada de pasión.

La boca del demonio se posesiono de de la punta de su seno y al mismo tiempo a sus dedos encontraban el ardiente clítoris. Kagome gritó, arqueándose hacia él, explotando con sus dedos y sus dientes, los cuales habían rozado la plenitud de sus pechos.

El ataque de su amante no paro, presiono una de sus rodillas par abrirse paso, mientras su lengua endurecía sus pezones y succionaba de ellos sensualmente.

Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, ambos se encontraban fuera de control. Kagome sintió la dureza de su pene, el cual era grueso y agresivo, se encontraba presionando dentro de ella. Parecía demasiado grande para que pudiera entrar. Se encontraba atrapada bajo el cuerpo de él, no podía moverse y le costaba respirar.

Pero el miedo la golpeó cuando él empujó hacia adelante, su cuerpo clavándose en el de ella, invadiéndolo, tomando posesión como si tuviera todo el derecho sobre ella. Instantáneamente se puso rígida, había traspasado la barrera virginal y comenzó a lloriquear en el hombro de él. No solo la había poseído físicamente, le había arrebatado su alma, se introdujo tan profundamente en su interior que nunca conseguiría sacarlo.

El no podía para, había esperado demasiado por ella y perforo su pecho y hundiéndose posesivamente en su piel, como en su cuerpo continuo enterrándose en el de ella. No deseaba dejar ni un centímetro de piel de su mujer sin ser marcado por el.

Kagome comenzó a disfrutar y empezó asentir el calor de su propia piel, el exquisito éxtasis de su apretada, vagina que aprisionaba el miembro de Sesshoumaru. Sintió la voluntad de hierro, su implacable resolución, su crueldad, su naturaleza depredadora de su hombre. Y él a su vez observo su miedo, su modestia, su fe ciega en él, su necesidad de huir. Poco a poco fue alimentando la pasión que ardía entre ellos y que salía de control.

Sesshoumaru estaba en cada lugar en el que estaba ella. En su cuerpo, en su mente, en su corazón y alma. Compartían la misma sangre. Y que Dios la ayudara, no podía negarle nada. No cuando estaba sobre ella, enterrándose apasionadamente en ella, su cuerpo resbaladizo por el sudor, su boca era un frenesí de hambre y deseo. Era la cosa más erótica que había experimentado.

Kagome se encontró volando, saciándose de la terrible de deseo por el. Se rindió a él completamente, sin reservas, le clavo las uñas en la espalda, sus suaves gemidos, se volvieron suaves gritos, suplicándole mas a su odio. Su cuerpo se movió con el de él, más rápido y más duro hasta que se estremeció de placer, explotando, fragmentándose hasta que él la cogió seguramente entre sus brazas.

El cuerpo de Sesshoumaru respondió instintivamente al orgasmo de Kagome y se tenso, buscando su propio alivio, encontrándolo solo en ella. Nunca se saciaría de su sabor, de su olor, estaba en su mente y no permitiría que se fuera de su lado nunca.

El existáis que compartieron los dejó sin habla y con una delicadeza sin comparación el joven Yukai, levanto a su hembra, acunándola en sus brazos, la introdujo en un estanque de agua. Manteniéndola cerca de el.

Sesshoumaru.- ¿Tienes que ser tan sublimemente hermosa? - murmuró suavemente.

Los dedos de ella se entrelazan entre su pelo y acerca su cabeza hasta su pecho para poder recargarse en el y poder observarlo en el reflejo del agua.

Kagome.- ¿Tú tienes que ser tan pedantemente sexy? - contraatacó ella, deseando la sensación de su boca alimentándose eróticamente sobre ella. Desecho esos pensamientos y permitió que el alivio de el agua inundara su cuerpo.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvo la cara de Sesshoumaru, le gustaba el carácter de su mujer y le encantaba saber que podía tocarla de cualquier forma, por que era suya.

La dejo descansar era necesario, fue su primera vez y el no fue delicado con ella, noto que se había quedo dormida en sus brazos.

Con un brinco salio de las aguas termales. Se encontraba orgulloso contaba con una esposa fuerte y no dudaba que también con una digna y mortal adversaria.

Esta mujer lo volvería loco. Era tiempo que regresara a su castillo, seguro que Inuyasha los había estado rastreando, pero gracias a las aguas termales, y a su poder logro desaparecer su propio olor, junto con el de su mujer.

Pronto tendría que arreglar cuentas con el, pero hoy no, hoy por fin el se sentía completo.

* * *

Espero que les guste y me den su opinión.


	5. Chapter 5

La sensación del pelo áspero de él, de su brazo de hierro envolviéndose alrededor de su piel desnuda enviaba un escalofrío que bajaba por su espina dorsal y colocaba un cálido remolino en el fondo de su estómago

Otro lemon

Bienvenida a tu hogar

Kagome se despertó lentamente y con un poco somnolienta.

El recuerdo de sus actos, llegaron cuando intentó moverse, sentía un dolor tan agudo que dejo escapar un gemido, antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Instantáneamente una mano consoladora descansó en su frente, acariciando su pelo hacia atrás.

Sesshumaru- ¡No te muevas, mujer!- una débil sonrisa curvó la boca de ella.

Kagome- ¿Tienes que hacer de todo lo que dices una orden? - Sus pestañas se alzaron para revelar sus ojos. Un temblor comenzó a nacer profundamente en su interior. Kagome se aferró a la sábana que la cubría, se sentía en una desventaja evidente, echada sobre su espalda y desnuda.

Kagome- Creo que esta conversación iría mucho mejor se tú te sentarás allí. - Apuntó a una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

Las manos de Sesshumaru enmarcaron su cara, los pulgares acariciaron la delicada línea de su mandíbula.

Sesshumaru - ¡Mírame, Kagome! - Su voz era dulce pero le seguía dando una orden. La mirada de ella saltó hacia él, pero apresuradamente apartó los ojos, las pestañas se deslizaron hacia abaja protectora mente.

Sesshumaru - ¿Vas a luchar conmigo a cada paso? Te estoy pidiendo algo muy pequeño, mira a tu esposo, tu dueño.

Kagome- ¿Eso es lo que tú eres, par mi? ¿Crees que solo por haberte acostado conmigo, yo te pertenezco?- lo cual dijo con toda intención, para molestar al demonio. Pero la reacción de el fue una risa suave y comenzó a jugar sobre la piel de ella Para romper el hechizo que caía sobre ella, cada vez que la tocaba dijo - Quiero sentarme, Sesshumaru. -. - Si vamos a discutir nuestro supuesto futuro, me gustaría participar.

Durante un largo momento unos ojos dorados se movieron sobre la pálida cara de ella, estudiándola atentamente, claramente debatiéndose entre si permitirlo o no. Una tormenta empezó a formarse en los ojos de ella, y con renuencia se echó hacia atrás dejándole espacio.

Sesshumaru - Fácil, pequeña. - Dijo suavemente, deslizando un brazo alrededor de ella, con su cálido aliento sobre su cuello.

La sensación del pelo sedoso de él, de su brazo de hierro envolviéndose alrededor de su piel desnuda enviaba un escalofrío que bajaba por toda su espalda. Detestaba esa calidez, la forma en que se cuerpo se ajustaba al de él, la forma en que su mente luchaba por ignorar sus sentimientos, y comenzaba a aborrecerse a si misma. ¿Como podía su cuerpo desear a un Yukai, que siempre la había menospreciado? ¿Era una especie de masoquista? La voz de él la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sesshumaru - No te haré daño de nuevo. La forma en que te tomé no fue la mejor manera- sus manos encontraron el pelo de ella y se llevó un sedoso mechón a los labios. - Sé que me tienes miedo, y te he dado buenas razones, pero te ofrezco mi lealtad. El se encontraba arriesgando todo su ser. Su pasado era oscuro, y contaba con toda la certeza de que ella nunca podría amarle, pero él no esperaba su amor, ya que ese sentimiento era solo para los humanos.

Kagome- Sesshumaru, mis miedos no se irán incluso sabiendo que eres incapaz de hacerme daño, es innecesario que sacrifiques tu orgullo, se que tu vida no ha sido fácil y has hecho lo mejor para las criaturas que te rodean. No logro comprender todo lo que esta sucediendo y me ayudaría mucho que quizás podamos reducir la velocidad de todo esto y trabajar en conocernos el uno al otro- mientras lo decía lo había mirado directamente a sus ojos.

Él soltó el aliento lentamente, siendo consciente que de había estado conteniéndolo.

Sesshumaru - ¿Estás segura? - Ante su asentimiento, la soltó.

Kagome deliberadamente trato de cambiar de tema, intentando aliviar la tensión entre ellos.

Kagome- ¿Ahora me puedes explicar donde me encuentro? ¿Que significan estas marcas que tengo en todo el cuerpo?- ella intuía las respuestas, pero su mente tenia que escucharlas, para aceptar su nueva realidad.

Sesshumaru - Relájate, pequeña. Sé que todo esto es muy traumático para ti – murmuró frunciendo el ceño al ver la cara de preocupación de su mujer- Para responder a tu primera pregunta, la respuesta es muy simple estas en casa, tu nuevo hogar-.

Kagome –¿Dejaras que me vaya?- su voz tuvo un tono de ruego

Sesshumaru - ¡Jamás! – los rasgos rostro de Sesshumaru eran una implacable máscara de piedra. Kagome cerró los ojos, en espera de la segunda respuesta.- Con respecto a las marcas, creo que sabes tú mejor que nadie que significan, te lo he dicho desde que nos volvimos a ver, ahora eres mía y tu cuerpo ostenta mi pertenencia sobre tu ser.

Kagome- Sesshumaru, por favor, te lo ruego. No puedo ser como tú, conozco las reglas yo nunca acepte esta transformación, yo amo a Inuyasha y eso nunca lo podrás cambiar-

Sesshumaru - No tienes idea de cómo soy yo – dijo suavemente, pero sus ojos habían cambiado a color rojo, su rostro mostraba dolor y mucha ira, trato de intimidar a su mujer mostrándole un poco de su poder, elevándose en el aire, – los humanos son criaturas frágiles y sus sentimientos también son vanos, tu no amas a mi hermano, solo te aferras a su recuerdo. El mejor ejemplo es que te convertiste en mi mujer, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y espero que por tu bien no vuelvas a mencionar tu dichoso amor por ese individuo-.

Kagome, sintió una punzada de dolor al notar que deliberadamente había tratado de lastimarlo, no se sentía orgullosa de su acto y mostrando una sonrisa le dice

Kagome- ¡Seguramente no estás amenazándome, Plateado Demonio!- Rió suavemente, un sonido que acarició hacia abajo su espina dorsal y de algún modo le alejó de la amargura de las frases pronunciadas anteriormente- Deja de parecer tan serio. Sesshumaru….. Yo ya conocía las respuestas. ¡Tengo que admitir que tu reputación de gran lobo malo, siempre me atrajo!-

Las cejas de él se alzaron. Ella estaba burlándose de él. De su oscura reputación, de todo. Su mirada era clara y chispeante, insinuando travesura. Kagome no estaba siendo arrastrada hacia un destino a ciegas, le estaba demostrando que al estar atada a él, no era una condena. Estaba demasiado llena de vida y risas, de diversión.

Sesshumaru - ¡Tú eres la única que necesita preocuparse por el gran lobo malo! - Amenazó él con simulada gravedad.

Ella se agachó para mirar hacia arriba a los ojos de él, con una sonrisa curvando su suave boca.

Kagome- ¡Has hecho una broma, Sesshumaru!. Estamos haciendo progresos. Porque, somos prácticamente amigos. Y bueno gran lobo malo, ¿cuando conoceré mi casa?

Sesshumaru - ¿Prácticamente? - Hizo eco él amablemente, no entendía esta hembra su cambio de humor era tan impredecible. Bajo de nuevo a su lado y se sentó al borde da la cama, en donde Kagome se encontraba observándolo.

Dentro de Kagome algo salvaje se alzó en su interior; sus ojos vagaron soñolientos y sensuales. La pasión se extendió y su cuerpo anheló el contacto con Sesshumaru, se despertó el hambre por sus caricias. Era una intensa llamada, Kagome quería más, necesitaba el éxtasis erótico que sólo él podía proporcionarle.

Sesshumaru, no necesito ningún sonido departe de ella, su aroma la había delatado, inmediatamente movió las manos para atrapar con ellas la cabeza de Kagome y entrelazar su cabello, tirando hacia atrás hasta dejar su garganta totalmente expuesta. Movió los labios sobre la piel suave hasta llegar a su marca.

Sesshumaru - ¿Estás segura, Kagome? – Fue un susurro tan sensual que el cuerpo de ella se humedeció en respuesta – Quiero que estés completamente segura, tienes que estar convencida de que esta es tu elección. Kagome le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos, acunándolo.

Kagome - Sí – el recuerdo de la boca de su demonio sobre su piel, la tenia enloquecida. Ella quería esto, lo necesitaba incluso.

Sesshumaru - ¿Te entregas libremente a mí? – dijo mientras saboreaba con la lengua la textura de su piel rozando el lugar donde tenia la media luna, en la base del cuello para descender por el valle de sus senos.

Kagome- ¡Sesshumaru! – su nombre era un ruego. Kagome temía de su reacción ante èl, hasta hace poco proclamo un amor por Inuyasha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ardía de deseo por él.

Sesshumaru la elevó con facilidad, acunándola entre sus brazos. Lamió uno de sus pezones una vez, dos. Ella jadeó y se arqueó contra él, su cuerpo reconocía el salvaje aroma que desprendía el y que conquistaba la parte salvaje que recién había despertado en su interior. El dulce olor de su hombre.

Sesshumaru sabia que la había tenido sólo unos pocas horas antes, sin embargo estaba hambriento de nuevo. Ferozmente hambriento. Su cuerpo reaccionó urgente y, salvajemente, y lo permitió, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su gran necesidad.

Kagome contuvo el aliento a la vista de su excitación. Su mente dejo de razonar solo se dejo guiar por su instinto, el la había poseído, era su turno. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de él deliberadamente. Sesshumaru tembló bajo su ligero toque. Pasó la mano a lo largo de su estómago plano, y le sintió conteniendo el aliento. Los dedos de ella se cerraron alrededor del duro pene, le sintió estremecerse de placer.

El capturó la cabeza de ella entre sus manos, acercándola. Estaba lleno de necesidad, dolorido. Bajaron a la cama

Kagome – ¡Me temo que debes estar una poco adolorido! - ¡Quizás pueda pensar un algún remedio de curación para ti- Su boca comenzó a bajar lentamente sobre su dureza, era sedosamente suave y caliente.

Sesshumaru no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo la tortura de sus labios y la empujó tomando sus caderas hacia adelante, obligándola a ponerse de espaldas sobre la cama, sus rodillas sobre la manta sobre ella. Era tan hermosa, su piel cremosa e inmaculada, su espeso pelo desparramado alrededor de sus delgados hombros. Parecía lujuriosa y sexy en la oscuridad de la noche, un regalo misterioso y erótico para él.

Sesshumaru - ¿Crees que podrás controlarme de esta manera? - Sus ojos estaban diciendo más que su boca, tocándola aquí y allí, demorándose en cada curva de su cuerpo.

La mano de ella se cernió sobre el estómago plano de él y descansó allí.

Kagome - Estoy segura de que puedo tener la suficiente inventiva como para hacerte un lobito obediente –

Sesshumaru ante la osadía de ella, no tuvo más remedio que denostarle quien mandaba y tomo su cuerpo en una posesión exigente, que siguió sin parar. Él se tomó su tiempo, una y otra vez, asegurando el placer de ella primero. Ella estaba aferrándose a él, con él, cuando finalmente se permitió a si mismo el alivio. No quería parar nunca, temía que si la dejaba ir, de algún modo se marcharía lejos.

Sesshumaru maldijo suavemente y rodó para obligar a su cuerpo a alejarse de ella. Estaba volviéndose loco. Sus dedos estaban ya enredándose en el pelo de ella, reuniendo mechones de pelo en su puño.

Kagome oyó las maldiciones fluyendo de su boca, y su corazón se detuvo. Él acababa de sacudir su mundo entero, convertirlo en fuego, y ahora estaba enfadado. Le dio la espalda para que no pudiera ver que se sentía herida.

Kagome- ¿Qué he hecho mal? - Preguntó con una susurro.

Sesshumaru le tiró del pelo para obligarla a volverse hacia él- ¡Me haces sentir vivo!-.

Kagome- ¿De veras? ¿Es por eso que maldices? - Se tendió sobre el estómago, apoyándose sobre los codos.

Él se apoyó en ella y acarició con su boca la plenitud de sus pechos.

Sesshumaru -¡Te llevas todo mi buen juicio mujer!

Una ligera sonrisa curvó la boca de ella.

Kagome - Nunca he notado que tuvieras un juicio particularmente bueno para empezar.

Sus dientes blancos relucieron, una sonrisa depredadora, entonces los hundió en la suave piel desnuda. Ella chilló pero se acercó más a él cuando su lengua se retorció y acarició.

Sesshumaru - Siempre he tenido buen juicio. Te escogí a ti como mi esposa - Le dijo él firmemente, sus dientes rasparon de un lado a otro por el valle entre los pechos de ella.

Hola a todas, gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos para escribir.

Me di un tiempo par poder escribir este capitulo. Espero que les guste.


	6. Chapter 6

-

La pelea.

* * *

Kagome se despertó a la mañana siguiente, con los brazos entrelazados alrededor del cuello de Sesshumaru, su mente tenía los recuerdos de las 24 horas de su vida y no lograba asimilarlo todo y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron sobre su amplio pecho de él. Sesshumaru tiró de ella para acercarla aún más, de forma protectora, sujetándola tan fuerte que temía hacerle daño. Kagome parecía tan frágil. La dejó llorar mientras le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla. Cuando empezó a calmarse, le dijo

Sesshumaru – Te llevará tiempo, acostumbrarte a tu nueva forma pequeña, poco a poco te darás cuenta, que este era tu destino y que tus nuevos poderes lograrán hacer maravillas.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la boca, para ahogar un sonido, mezcla de pánico y de risa histérica. Sesshumaru acarició la parte superior de su cabeza con la barbilla.

Sesshumaru - Jamás dejaré que te enfrentes a todos estos cambios sola.- Kagome cerró los ojos, se encontraba punto de ponerse a histérica.

Kagome - ¡Ni siquiera comprendes el disparate, que haz causado! Me has arrebatado mi propia identidad. No sabes que consecuencias tenga este cambio en el futuro. ¡No, Sesshumaru! ¿Qué pensarías si de repente te despertaras como un humano? Sin poderes. Tu propia esencia habría desaparecido. ¡Tengo miedo! Contemplo el futuro y me aterroriza, soy incapaz de pensar. Oigo cosas, siento cosas. Yo… - su voz se extinguió antes de seguir reconociendo sus sentimientos - ¿No lo ves Sesshumaru? No creo ser una Yukai, ni mucho menos soy un hibrido, siento que mi cuerpo esta rechazando este cambio.

El Yukai pasó los dedos por la larga melena de Kagome, y dibujó una senda por su rostro.

Sesshumaru –Deja de cuestionar tu cambio y acéptalo, eres ahora la nueva Lady de las tierras del Este y pronto serás la madre de una nueva generación de Yukais. Terminando de decir esto, se levanta de la cama, dejándola sola y más confundida que nunca.

Al salir de la habitación Sesshumaru, se topa con su fiel sirviente Yaken, el cual le dice

Yaken –¡Amo bonito!, he traído a Rin conmigo y la he llevado a su habitación Durante el viaje de regreso he tenido que escabullirme de ese maldito hibrido, me ha estado siguiendo y me temo que…………

Yaken no pudo terminar de hablar, por que en ese momento un ataque de viento cortante era dirigido a la barrera protectora del castillo. La furia del Lord del castillo era tan grande, sabia a que había venido su hermano. Era un gran idiota, pero no le permitiría pasar.

Sesshumaru –Jaken, cuida a Rin y no le permitas salir de su habitación y llama a los guardias que vigilen mi habitación y que por ningún motivo permitan que mi mujer salga del castillo.- Dicho esto desaparece y se tele trasporta a la barrera, en donde observa a un Inuyasha, fuera de control. Es más bestia que hombre y una sonrisa maléfica curva por su boca. Sabe que el olor de Kagome esta combinado con el de él, eso fastidiaría mucho mas a ese hibrido.

Sesshumaru- Buenas días, Inuyasha. Veo que has logrado encontrar el camino, a mi morada. ¡Pero para tu desgracia esta será tu tumba!- grito el yukai, inmediatamente lanzaba un ataque con su espada, con el cual comenzaba la batalla.

Kagome contuvo un sollozo, instantáneamente sintió un revoloteo en su corazón, un gran flujo de energía comenzaba a quemar sus entrañas. Comenzó a sentir unos brazos sosteniéndola a la fuerza. Pareciera que su alma se estuviera dividiendo.

Mientras que en las afueras del castillo dos moustros peleaban con todo su poder.

Inuyasha - ¡Sesshumaru! – gruñó el hibrido, sus ojos brillaban con ansias de sangre. - ¡Regrésame en este momento a Kagome!- su mente ya no estaba razonando, una furia ciega lo guiaba.

Sesshumaru sonrió, una pequeña mueca sin humor, un destello cruel a sus ojos, se reflejo - Obviamente nunca has aprendido modales, no se debe de interrumpir en tierras ajenas.

El aliento de Inuyasha escapó en un largo y lento silbido. Su cabeza empezó a ondular lentamente de un lado a oto. Sus uñas se alar­garon, convirtiéndose en garras como afiladas navajas.

Inyasha - ¡No tiendas derecho a interferir, Sesshumaru! - exclamó el hibrido, sonando como un mimado y petulante chiquillo. - ¡Ella era mi mujer!

Los ojos dorados de Sesshumaru se entrecerraron reluciendo un rojo escarlata.

Sesshumaru - ¡Es mía, Inuyasha!. La escogí hace mucho tiempo. ¡Es mi compañera!

Inuyasha- Su unión ha sido una farsa. ¡Te mataré y ella volverá con­migo!

Sesshumaru - Entonces no puedo hacer nada más que permitirte intentarlo. - Replicó el demonio complacientemente. Su voz cayó vol­viéndose un susurro - ¡Eres lento y torpe, demasiado incompetente para alguien con mis habilidades! - decía esto mientras esquivaba un nuevo ataque de su hermano. Su sonrisa era cruel y levemente burlona. Inuyasha se lanzó hacia Sesshumaru, con un golpe de su espada, pero el yukai simplemente ya no estaba allí. Se podía escuchar los sonidos de la batalla, los gemidos de dolor del hibrido, inundaban el aire. Mientras Sesshumaru fríamente e implacablemen­te, sin piedad cortaba a Inuyasha en pedazos. Cada golpe contribuía a la debilidad del hibrido hasta que estuvo literalmente cubierto de sangre de los cortes. Ni una sólo vez fue capaz Inuyasha de poner una sola garra sobre Sesshumaru, la furia no le permitía pensar con claridad, sus ataques.

Repentinamente un relámpago estalló y danzó en el aire, dirigiéndose al castillo, un látigo blanco cruzó el cielo. Una luz anaranjada de pronto acompañó a un crujido de llamas, en la habitación de Kagome.

El castillo se encontraba en llamas y los yukais salían de el, los dos hermanos, observaron un momento el seceso y se dirigieron a la fuente de las llamas. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y cuando pensaban tras pasar las llamas, una figura traspasaba el umbral.

Inuyasha - ¡No puede ser…! ¡Kikio!- grito el hibrido ante la mujer que llevaba en brazos a Kagome. Una furia incontrolable nació en el interior de Sesshumaru y arrebato a su mujer de la sacerdotisa. Y cuando estaba punto de destruirla, su hermano la tomo en brazos y se la llevo con él, dejando a su amada Kagome en brazos de su captor, pero tenía que salvar a la sacerdotisa del ataque de su her­mano. Y pedirle una explicación.

Mientras huían Inuyasha y Kikio, la sacerdotisa se desmayo en sus brazos. El pobre del hibrido no podía correr más, la batalla previa con su hermano lo había debilitado más de lo que pensaba y busco un refugio. Encontró una cueva justo en el límite de las tierras d su hermano y se desplomo, rezo por que nadie los encontrara.

En el castillo, el fuego había sido controlado, pero la furia del Lord del castillo seguía encendida, su mujer no reaccionaba y un miedo lo inundo.

* * *

**Bueno, este es un pequeño capitulo, les recuerdo que soy primeriza en estos escritos y es la primera vez que describo una pelea.**

**Les agradezco a todas sus buenos deseos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sintió la fresca y húmeda brisa de las montañas en sus mejillas y un pequeño rayo de luna la había despertado. Frente a ella se encontraba Inuyasha, no sabia si estaba soñando o alucinando no importaba; todo lo que le importaba era estar otra vez con él.

Inuyasha, estaba tendido en la tierra, miraba fijamente hacia , el techo de la cueva. Su cuerpo estaba herido en tantos lugares, que solo quería descansar. La belleza que le rodeaba era impresionante y alejaba de su mente el dolor físico y mental. Entonces volvió su cabeza y la vio. Estaba caminando directo a él, Kikio.

La sacerdotisa se arrodillo a su lado izquierdo, lo miraba hacia bajo y completamente atónita.

Kikio- ¡Estás herido! – dijo, mientras acarariciaba su mano. – ¡No sabes cuanto me duele verte sufrir! – unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas mientras lo observaba.

El corazón de Inuyasha casi dejó de latir, al escucharla hablar y sentir su calidez Ese simple acto de compasión volvió su mundo del revés y solo logro articular una sola pregunta.

Inuyasha -¿Eres real?

Kijio- ¿Que te hace pensar que no soy real?- ¿Que no parezco real? – una pequeña sonrisa enmarca la cara de la sacerdotisa, mientras habla – Yo también estoy confundida, ni siquiera se donde estamos

Inuyasha - Pareces lo bastante real para mí – dicho esto se desmaya del dolor, su cuerpo llego a su limite y dejo su destino a manos de su antiguo amor.

Kikio estaba consciente de que se encontraba de nuevo con vida, logro sentir, la frialdad del interior de su refugio y sobre todo era consciente de que el pelo de su compañero era de color negro y sus habilidades curativas de Inuyasha no funcionarían

La mente y el corazón de la sacerdotisa, se encontraban en conflicto, se encontraba ante la otra mitad de su alma, su antiguo amor. Observándolo fijamente con ojos curiosos, encontró el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, debido al los miles de cortes que tenia, golpes en su cara y su vestimenta se encontraba echa jirones.

Kikio – Tengo que salvarte, estas muy mal herido – mientras lo decía, el pobre hibrido solo lograba balbucear en su delirio

Inuyasha- ¡Tú también estás herida……….Kagome!

El nombre de su reencarnación, logro enfurecer a la sacerdotisa, no lograba entender como podía pensar en esa mujer, cuando era ella la que había vuelto de la tumba y él la había rescatado hace unos minutos.

Todo parecía confuso y molesto, derepente un miedo comenzo a nacer en el interior de ella. Intentó reunir sus fuerzas, concentrando el poder curativo en sus maños.

Podía sentir la rabia incontrolada de inuyasha, era un poderoso depredador y por las condiciones en que le había encontrado, su furia estaba justificada. Reunió coraje, sus ojos se mantuvieron fuertemente cerrados para mantener una mayor concentración de su poder. Un pequeño mareo la sorprendió, su cuerpo se encontraba exhausta, n tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó la curación, evito sentirse sobrecogida con el miedo y una ráfaga de viento en su cara, la devolvía a la realidad.

Inuyasha esta respirando y un par de ojos la observaban

Inuyasha - Me has rescatado. Gracias. - dijo suavemente, gentilmente - su cuerpo todavía se sentía pesado y torpe, su mente estaba reaccionando ante la visión de Kikio.

Kikio - ¿Por qué me rescataste? - ¿Tu amas a Kagome verdad? – unas pequeñas lagrimas recorren los ojos de kikio, no entendía por que le había formulado esas preguntas, no deseaba saber la contestación, pero la espero.

El pobre haniu, solo logro asentir afirmativamente ante la mirada atónita de su salvadora. Kikio siento como si el corazón se le estuviera desgarrando. Que broma tan cruel del destino la hizo volver a la vida, solo para darse cuenta que el amor de su vida esta lejos de ella para siempre.

No lograba aceptarlo y le besó la sien, la comisura de se boca, esperando una reacción positiva de parte del.

Inuyasha -¿Qué estás haciendo? - Había alarma en la voz de él. Podía sentir sus dedos rozándole la cara, dejando un rastro hacia abajo por su garganta, deslizándose sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo entero reaccionó, reconociendo su toque, reaccionando con calor y deseo.

No necesitaron palabras eran dos almas reencontrándose y consolándose mutuamente. Solo existía el presente y ambos se olvidaron de donde encontraban, la ropa fue un estorbo menor; ambos tumbados en el frío piso de la cueva dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Las manos de Inuyasha se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Estaban a oscuras, y ella sonrió mientras el despertaba de nuevo esas sensaciones tan deliciosas. Él se movió para acercarla más, conociendo mejor su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba.

La lengua estaba entretenida sobre su pezón, con la boca caliente por la pasión y kikio cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación increíble. Con las manos enredadas en su oscuro cabello, intentó relajarse, ignorando el escalofrío que de repente descendió por su espalda. Sentía que alguien los estaba observando. Pero no le importaba nada, solo la sensación que causaban los dedos de su amante al introducirse profundamente en su húmedo interior.

La hinchada cabeza del miembro de Inuyasha se apretó firmemente contra ella. Muy lentamente, levanto a su amante, por la cadera y hizo descender a Kikio sobre su cuerpo. Notó la familiar resistencia mientras se adaptaba a él. Tenía la impresión de deslizar a colmillo de acero dentro de su vaina, y la sensación le produjo un infinito placer. Sentía formarse en su interior una tormenta de fuego, más salvaje, caliente y explosiva que nunca antes. Rugía a través de su cuerpo, a través de su mente. Adoraba los pequeños jadeos que escapan su garganta, la manera en que ella movía las caderas para salir a su encuentro, acoplándose perfectamente al ritmo.

Kikio se abandonó a las fuertes embestidas que introducían el cuerpo de Inuyasha en el suyo, al calor ardiente y la crepitante pasión, que crecieron y la envolvieron por completo. Echó la cabeza atrás, cabalgando veloz, apretando sus músculos alrededor de él, deslizándose arriba y abajo para aumentar la fricción diseñada para conducirlos a ambos rápidamente a la cima.

No se reconocía así misma, esa lasciva cabalgata allí en la cueva con la ropa a medio quitar... Pero no le importaba, nada le importaba salvo el estallido de luz y color que percibía al sentir que su cuerpo estallaba en pedazos y se disolvía, ondeando con vida propia. Se sujetó firmemente a Inuyasha mientras empujaba con fuerza, una y otra vez, escuchando los roncos jadeos que emitía sobre su hombro.

Se aferraron el uno al otro, sintiendo que la alegría les invadía, una suave y maravillosa tranquilidad les recorría mientras sus corazones recuperaban el ritmo normal e Inyasha la depositaba en el suelo. Aquellos momentos robados fueron tan valiosos como el oro para ellos. Deprisa y a oscuras, consiguieron volver a ponerse la ropa. No eran capases de hablar solo se abrazaron en la oscuridad y se dejaron dormir.

Necesitaban fuerzas para encarar la dura realidad que les traería la mañana.

Mientras que un par de amantes se reencontraban, en un castillo no muy lejos de su ubicación, se encontraba un demonio desesperado y hambriento de sangre……….

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero un pequeño bloqueo me ataca y la búsqueda de trabajoso es buena consejera para la escritura.**

**Espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo, par las seguidoras y seguidores de la pareja original de Inuyasha , esta dedicado este capitulo.**

**A mi novio le gusta esta pareja y me influencio un poco para escribirlo, espero que sea de su agrado.**


	8. Chapter 8

Había sangre a su alrededor, la podía olfatear, un dolor intenso la inundaba y en su mente solo se formulaba la misma pregunta ¿dónde se encontraba

**Un nuevo despertar**

Había sangre a su alrededor, la podía olfatear, un dolor intenso la inundaba y en su mente solo se formulaba la misma pregunta ¿dónde se encontraba? Kagome, no lograba despertar, su mente y su cuerpo se encontraba desconectados, solo su poder la mantenía en un estado de suspensión.

Sesshumaru por su parte, desesperado por que su mujer no reaccionaba, no en tendía razones, en el estado que se encontraba casi había matado a la mitad de su guardia, por haber desobedecido sus ordenes de cuidar a su ama.

Su deseo de venganza lo carcomía y no seria saciado hasta que los causantes de su dolor fueran destruidos. Su angustia le golpeó con una fuerza increíble. Amaba a esta mujer como nunca lo imagino antes. Se inclino y le susurro al oído

Sesshumaru — ¿Me oyes, mi pequeña? Estoy a tu lado, y no dejaré que te ocurra nada. –prometió en silencio. Tenía que decírselo.

Kagome escucho una voz que la llamaba y al tratar de recordar a quien pertenecía un dolor la atravesó al instante, consumiéndola, incendiando su cuerpo. Sólo una vez había experimentado semejante sufrimiento, un par de años antes.

Volvió a escuchar esa voz, que le parecía tan familiar, deseaba alcanzarla, pero sabía que si llegaba a ella no podría volver nunca más. Tenía que tomar una decisión y no entendía cual.

Sesshumaru- ¡Eres mi mundo! - Susurró suavemente, diciéndolo de corazón- la pequeña Rin observaba desde una esquina el dolor de su padre y con lágrimas en los ojos se acerca a él.

Rin- ¿Mama esta bien? - preguntó temerosamente.

Sesshumaru - ¡Debe estar bien! - dijo el demonio muy tranquilamente.

La voz de su padre era serena, pero había algo en ella que envió un escalofrío en todos los oyentes. Si algo le ocurría a Kagome, nada en el mundo, estaría nunca a salvo, de la poderosa ira del demonio.

El aura de la habitación se encontraba viciada, tanto dolor y sufrimiento, contagiaban al espectador, que uno a uno se fueron retirando, dejando solamente a la pareja de amantes. En el justo momento en que se retiraba Rin, Sesshumaru cogió a Kagome tiernamente entre sus brazos. -¡Ven a mi, mi vida y mi aliento! ¡Despierta y regresa conmigo!- Dio la orden, en ese instante sintió el corazón de ella aletear, le apretó la boca con sus labios, esperando una reacción de parte de ella, demandándola.

Kagome había seguido la voz y al volver en si, su primer aliento le fue arrebatado con un suspiro de fuego contra sus labios. Frotó su cara contra él más cerca, soñolienta y débil por la falta de energía. Su lengua saboreó la piel, de sus labios. El cuerpo de Sesshumaru se tensó instantáneamente, mientras los dientes de ella, le mordisqueaban un labio. Lentamente la piel de ella se calentó, pasando del blanco grisáceo al saludable sonrosado, sus marcas, se habían hecho mas notorias y la luna que adornaba su cuelo resplandecía. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de demonio, y le abrazó más cerca, con un inquieto dolor de deseo e incertidumbre.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en su hombro, inhaló su esencia.

Kagome dejó besos hacia arriba por su garganta hasta la mandíbula, después encontró la comisura de su boca. Sesshumaru cogió su cabeza y la sostuvo inmóvil, su boca dominante, tomando la de ella con una necesidad tan vital como el oxigeno.

Kagome- ¡Pensé que te perdía! - susurró ella, en su alma. - ¡Pensé que te perdía, no lograba regresar a ti, algo me lo impedía y no lograba entenderlo!

Sesshumaru - ¿Voy a tener que estar sacándote siempre de problemas? - preguntó él, con una emoción fuerte que lo estrangulaba, bloqueando sus sentidos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en la suave boca de ella.

Kagome- ¡Trayéndome de vuelta, querrás decir! – y las lagrimas contenidas en su interior estallan sin medida, se encontraba a salvo por el momento, en los brazos de su amado.

Sesshumaru, tratando que dejara de llorar volvió a tomar su cara y la beso con una gran intensidad que sus manos se movian solas le estaba rasgando la ropa.

Kagome, separándose de un poco con una sonrisa picara – ¡Regreso de la muerte! ¿Y lo primero que se te ocurre es rasgarme la ropa?-

Sesshumaru -¡Entonces deja de llevar estas malditas cosas! ¡Y no vuelvas a irte de mi presencia! - le respondió gruñonamente, sus manos sobre la diminuta cintura, su boca encontrando su estómago plano. - Algún día mi hijo estará creciendo justo aquí. - dijo suavemente, besando su barriga. Sus manos alzaron los muslos de ella para poder explorar fácilmente sin interrupción. –

Kagome rió suavemente- Esa sería toda una combinación.- se retorcía ante el combate de sus manos y boca, arqueando su cuerpo, dándole acceso total y pleno a el

Sesshumaru - Eres una mujer perversa. - Susurró él. - Tendría que matar a cualquier hombre o demonio que trate de sepárame de ti

Ella gritó, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de placer.

Kagome- Pues ocurre que primero tendrá que matarme a mí para que yo me separe de ti. - respondió suavemente y gritó de nuevo cuando él fundió sus cuerpos, sus corazones y almas.

El futuro era incierto, con la aparición de Kikio y la amenaza de Inuyasha, pero sus fuerzas combinadas eran más que suficientes para evitar cualquier intromisión en su nueva vida. Y juntos, podían enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo para asegurar la continuación de su raza.

Era un nuevo amanecer y un nuevo nacimiento, de la Demonio Kagome y tenia que volver a su época para darle la noticia su familia, en sus pensamientos de Kagome solo se formula la pregunta de cómo convencer a su esposo para que la acompañe.

**Otro nuevo y espero que les este gustando esta historia.**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

La vida de la Miko Kagome sigue cambiando

**Regreso al hogar**

Sota-¡Kagome ha vuelto! -. El ruido de la risa y la alegría de Sota era tan escandaloso que su abuelo y madre se sobresaltaron, salieron juntos al encuentro de su amada Kagome.

Ante sus ojos aprecio una bella mujer, con una piel tan blanca que parecía porcelana, con unos pequeños marcas moradas que sobresalían un poco de su cara y brazos. Y un cabello tan negro que resplandecía, portaba un Kimono rojo, con flores de Sakura bordadas en oro. Sus labios eran del color de la sangre y su mirada era tan fría y cálida que nadie se podía mover ante su presencia.

El único que logro romper el hechizo de esa aparición fue el pequeño de Sota, el cual se hecho en los brazos de la desconocida y comenzó a gritar alegremente- ¡Kagome, que bueno que volviste! - ¿Viniste sola?

La tranquilidad que le demostró se hermano a Kagome, le tranquilizo, tenia miedo que su familia se escandalizara con su nuevo aspecto, pero parece que el primer trago amargo ya pasó y separándose un poco de su hermano, mirando a sus familiares, comienza a hablar.

Kagome -¡Ya llegue mama, abuelo! –una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios y esos ojos que los observaban se comenzaron a nublar.

La ceja de su madre se arqueo y con todo su cariño la abrazo mientras le decía – ¡Válgame Dios, hija ¡ -¡Cuánto has cambiado! -¿Por fin Inuyasha entro en tu vida?- ¿Dónde está? -¡Quiero hablar con el!- su madre junto sus manos, su cara era radiante, estaba realmente feliz por su regreso -Espera a que se lo diga a tu abuelo. El tono de alegría de su madre, le formo un nudo en la garganta, y por un segundo quedo muda, sabia que tenia que contarle la verdad a toda su familia, antes de la llegada de su esposo.

En su mente recordó vividamente como logro convencerlo

_Sesshumaru- ¡Voy a odiar tu época! - Susurró contra su delicado oído, mientras que Kagome, inclinaba la cabeza, dejando ver su cuello y la marca de él. El demonio no desaprovecho, la invitación de su hembra, rozo calidamente con su aliento su cuelo y lamió posesivamente su marca en su piel, enviando fuego a través de su sangre._

_Kagome- ¡Quizás podamos pensar, en algo mucho más interesante que hacer en nuestra estadía! – Kagome, sabia que se estaba tentando a su suerte, por la petición que le había formulado, pero no retrocedería, hasta lograr su cometido. Eso incluía utilizar todos los recursos que tuviera primera mano. Abrió su boca, la cual era sedosamente suave, húmeda y caliente._

_Sesshumaru empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, obligándola a ponerse de espaldas sobre la cama, sus rodillas sobre la gruesa manta sobre ella._

_Era tan hermosa, su piel cremosa e inmaculada, su espeso pelo desparramado alrededor de sus delgados hombros. Sentándose, lentamente ella se sacó el Kimono, desnudando los pechos llenos para su mirada dorada. Parecía lujuriosa y sexy en la oscuridad de la noche, un presente reservado y erótico para él._

_Sesshumaru - ¿Crees que podrás hacer tu época, más soportable para mi entonces? - Sus ojos estaban diciendo más que su boca, tocándola aquí y allí, demorándose en cada curva de su cuerpo._

_La mano de ella acaricio el estómago plano de él._

_Kagome- ¡Estoy segura de que puedo tener la suficiente inventiva como para hacerte olvidar, un rato tu odio hacia los humanos y las multitudes de ellos! Había ganado la batalla, el le daría gusto y ella a él._

Un pequeño rubor tiño las mejillas de Kagome, al término de su recuerdo, su abuelo se había incorporado al festejo de su llegada y antes que le pudieran formular cualquier otra pregunta, decidió aclarar la situación

Kagome - ¡No, mama,….. No ha sido Inuyasha el que ha entrado en mi vida! –

La madre de Kagome, la miro tranquilamente -¡Ooh, esto realmente se está poniendo interesante! - ¿Recuerdas su nombre, hija mía? -¿Cómo fue que lo cociste? - ¡KAGOME, quiero hasta el último detalle!-

Kagome -No hay mucho que contar, es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha….. Sesshumaru- El tono de Kagome era frío y comedido. –Él esta apunto de llegar y espero que todos y muy especialmente tu abuelo no lo incomodes- su mirada se poso en los ojos de su abuelo y una pequeña aura de poder inundo el aire. Su pobre abuelo conocía el potencial de Kagome, pero este nuevo poder lo aterrorizo, era tanto que no estaba seguro que su nieta lo pudiera controlar.

Mientras nieta y abuelo se miraban fijamente, un silencio inundo el templo y se escucho en la lejanía unas pisadas que se dirigían a ellos.

El abuelo sintió una nueva onda de poder, que se unía al de su nieta, era tanto lo estaba abrumando, tuvo que romper el contacto visual con su nieta y recargarse en la pared, para tomar aire.

Cuando logro sobre ponerse, observo como su nieta se reunía con un demonio. Su primer impulso fue su deseo de purificara el mal que se acercaba, pero sabia bien que no podría ni tocarle uno de sus cabellos.

La primera en reaccionar, fue la madre de Kagome, se adelanto y saludo alegremente al recién llegado. – ¡Bienvenido! – Mi hija me ha dicho que eres…. – no logro terminar de hablar, por que fue interrumpida por el demonio

Sesshumaru —Quisiera hablar con usted de mis intenciones—. ¿Le importaría dar un paseo con nosotros?- mas que una petición era una orden

La Madre de Kagome solo logro asentir y los siguió. Mientras caminaban, tomo la iniciativa la madre de Kagome — ¿Joven Sesshumaru, estará pensando en robarme a mi hija?

Una pequeña mueca, parecida a una sonrisa apareció por un breve instante en los labios del Demonio, le agrado la audacia de la humana, era un rasgo muy familiar con su mujer.

Sesshumaru —Eso no será necesario- Ella se encuentra conmigo por su propio deseo- Y como es una hembra con muchos recursos, logro convencerme para que ….- Una pequeña mueca de dolor y de odio, se dibujo en su rostro y mirando a su hembra, la cual le dedica la mas cínica sonrisa,- Quisiera tener su permiso para casarme con ella. Más que cualquier otra cosa, quisiéramos su bendición- al termino de estas frases dejo escapar un gruñido amenazador, no perdonaría su mujer por haberlo rebajado a pedirle permiso a una simple humana.

Su madre le cogió la mano a Kagome. —¿Esto es lo que quieres?-¿Estás segura?-

Kagome —Absolutamente, mama. Estamos bien juntos. Confío en él completamente y estoy muy enamorada.

Mama—¿Dónde viviríais?

Kagome —Le he pedido a Sesshumaru que vivamos una temporada en esta época, deseo terminar mis estudios.- Pensamos tener nuestra propia casa.

Sesshumaru —Podemos tener más de una residencia. Tendré que viajar a mi tierra natal, mientras yo este fuera espero que Kagome se pueda alojar con ustedes-

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la madre, sabia bien que esas palabras tenían un mensaje oculto, una advertencia, sobe la seguridad de Kagome, — Me alegro que quieras terminar las clases hija, al abuelo ya se le había acabado las enfermedades, pero como explicaremos tu nueva apariencia. Y

Sesshumaru — No tenemos necesidad de su dinero, pero ella lo querrá para los hijos. —un sonrojo se asomo en las mejillas de Kagome y la miró con una sonrisa demoníaca—. Si los hubiera.

La madre se quedo observando ala pareja y solo sonrío, su hija había hecho una excelente elección. Solo rezaba para que su vida fuera pacifica, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que eso seria un poco difícil.

Kagome se despidió de su madre con lagrimas en los ojos y ante sus ojos una esfera de luz envolvió a la pareja, llevándolos lejos de su vista.

Lejos de su casa en una colina apartada, se erguía un castillo majestuoso y sombrío.

La esfera de luz que trasportaba a los demonios, se telé trasporto al interior del castillo llevándoles directamente a la a la comba principal.

Kagome- ¿Dónde estamos? –

Sesshumaru – En tu nueva morada mujer- ¿O pensabas seriamente, que me podrías tener rodeado de humanos? – Tuve que hacer los arreglos necesarios para nuestra estadía en este lugar, tengo que agradecerte la información que me diste sobre el dinero y las joyas. Kagome no lograba imaginar como su demonio había logrado en tampoco tiempo, pero sus preguntas quedaron en segundo plano cuando a su macho acercarse a el y desprendía un olor de lujuria

Sesshumaru trazó las líneas de su mejilla con las uñas de sus garras, para después seguirlas con los labios. El deseo que sentía por ella era tan primitivo. Ardía en su interior como lava fundida.

Sesshumaru —Necesítame, Kagome. —Su voz estaba cargada de sentimiento. —Quiero que me desees de la misma forma en que yo te deseo a ti. Me he dado cuenta que daría mi vida por ti. Vive para mí...

Kagome cerró los ojos y dejo que las sensaciones, le invadieran su cuerpo.

Kagome —No te haces una idea de lo que me estás pidiendo.

Las manos de Sesshumaru enmarcaron su rostro Cada tierna caricia enviaba una oleada de llamas que la atravesaban por completo. A desgana, volvió a fijar sus ojos, llenos de desesperación, en la mirada de él.

Sesshumaru —Por supuesto que sé, pequeña. Puedo percibir tu lujuria. Y me pienso cobrar la humillación que me hiciste pasar este día —Deslizó la mano hacia la nuca de Kagome para atraerla.

Kagome —Estuviste de acuerdo — protestó. —Pero si necesitas recobrar tu ego, castígame, no me opondré. Debía haber encontrado otra forma de convencerte.

Sesshumaru deslizó la boca desde la barbilla para detenerse a unos milímetros de sus labios. Su voz era ronca y acariciante.

Sesshumaru —Deséame, Kagome. Deséame con algo más que con tu cuerpo. Déjame entrar en tu corazón. —entonces se apoderó de su boca, salvajemente, hambriento. El deseo se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla. —Quiero que me desees aún cuando esté como ahora, casi salvaje por una necesidad que sólo tú puedes satisfacer. Llévame a tu alma y déjame vivir allí. —Su boca vagaba por cada centímetro del rostro de Kagome, a lo largo de la esbelta columna de su cuello, sobre el hueco sus hombros.

El cuerpo de Sesshumaru ardía de necesidad. Su corazón latía al ritmo del de ella. Su mente era una bruma de deseo, en la que se mezclaban imágenes eróticas y sensuales. Deslizo lentamente el Kimono que la cubría y solo una delgado camisón de algodón se interponía en su camino. Sesshumaru colocó la boca sobre sus pezones a través del algodón y succionó con fuerza. Sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba, endureciéndose y agrandándose hasta que sus ropas le resultaron demasiado incomodas.

Sesshumaru la arrastró aún más cerca de su cuerpo. Sentía un tormenta en su interior. —Hoy suplicaras por tu osadaza mujer, quiero que necesites mi cuerpo dentro del tuyo. Quiero que me toques como te toco yo.

Kagome percibió la furia y el salvaje deseo que había en su interior junto con el hambre sensual y oscura. Sus ojos reflejaban tanta necesidad que Kagomeno tenía fuerzas para rechazarle. Sus manos ya estaban deslizándose sobre los fuertes músculos de su pecho, mientras el deseo hacía erupción dentro de ella tan salvajemente como la tormenta que explotaba a su alrededor.

Sus labios se pegaron a los de él a la vez que con las manos empezaba a quitarle la ropa, librándoles de todo lo que impedía el contacto de sus cuerpos. A Kagome le parecía que no podía acercarse lo suficiente a él, piel contra piel no era bastante. Sesshumaru le sacó el camisón por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado, obligándola a arquear el cuerpo hacia él mientras inclinaba la cabeza para saborear sus pechos. Las manos se deslizaban de arriba abajo por sus costados, abarcando su estrecha cintura.

Sesshumaru — ¡Dime que deseas mujer! — susurró sobre los sensibles pezones mientras escuchaba el ritmo frenético que martilleaba en su pecho al compás del de él. Mordisqueó con cuidado la piel satinada, mientras la acariciaba con su lengua.

Rodeó con los brazos las esbeltas caderas y acercando la boca a las braguitas de seda, presionó con la lengua en el vértice entre sus muslos. Kagome gritó su nombre, y le envolvió el aroma de Sesshumaru y la fuerza de su deseo.

Kagome —¡Por favor poséeme! Tengo que poseerte... Necesito que entres en mi cuerpo ahora mismo. —El Demonio sonrío ante su victoria y le arrancó las bragas de seda, y la atrajo hacia su boca, alimentándose de la cálida y dulce esencia de ella. Kagome arqueó el cuerpo ante el placer que la recorría, retorciéndose contra su boca... pero él no se detuvo, llevándola una y otra vez hasta el límite.

Lo único que Kagome podía hacer era aferrarse a aquel pelo plateado para lograr mantenerse en pie mientras el mundo se estremecía bajo sus pies.

Sesshumaru — ¿Me deseas, Kagome? —Esta vez, su voz tenía un tono de duda, como si toda su fuerza y su inmenso poder pudieran ser derrotados por una simple palabra suya. De rodillas a sus pies, aquel rostro implacable y tan magníficamente masculino, la miraba fijamente. Estaba perdido sin ella, y eso se reflejaba en su mirada. Sin tapujos. Sin ocultarse. Totalmente vulnerable.

Kagome —¡Estoy segura de que no te imaginas cuánto te deseo!,—tiró de él para ponerle de pie a la vez que se inclinaba para besarle. —Lograste entrar en mi corazón y siempre estarás ahí. — Sesshumaru sentía su cálido aliento sobre el pecho, y cuando su lengua empezó a juguetear su piel, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Ella deslizó las manos sobre su vientre hasta llegar hasta la parte superior de sus pantalones, liberando su cuerpo de aquel estrecho confinamiento.

Un relámpago rasgó el cielo de parte a parte, iluminando durante un instante el perfil de Sesshumaru. Su oscura silueta de músculos tensos y la terrible necesidad que embargaba su cuerpo se revelaron claramente a la noche. No apartaba los ojos de ella, un color rojo los tiño y su mirada se volvió tan intensa y un tanto amenazadora. Kagome le rodeó con los brazos, acariciando con la boca su vientre plano y duro. Él dio un respingo, como si le hubiese quemado. Las manos de su mujer se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas, demorándose en aquel lugar, como si estuviese tratando de memorizarlas para no olvidarlas jamás. Entonces, se puso de rodillas, y empezó a acariciar cuidadosamente el miembro rígido y aterciopelado que tenía entre las piernas. Cada movimiento de sus manos enviaba un estremecimiento de placer que recorría el cuerpo del hombre, una oleada de fuego cuyas llamaradas amenazaban con consumirle.

Sesshumaru aferró un puñado de pelo negro, instándola a seguir adelante mientras embestía agresivamente con sus caderas, consumido por la necesidad de que ella le tocara. Kagome rió suavemente, traviesa, mientras deslizaba su miembro al interior húmedo y cálido de su boca. Él gimió y la apretó con más fuerza, levantando el rostro hacia el cielo surcado por la luz de los relámpagos.

Sesshumaru —¡Tienes que admitir que mis castigos son justos!—Aquellas palabras sonaban sinceras. Ella se apretó aún más contra él, acompañando su involuntaria embestida, para excitarle aún más. Él la arrastró hacia arriba, y enterró la cara en su cuello, respirando profundamente para intentar recuperar algo de control. Colocó las manos en su cintura y la levantó del suelo.

Sesshumaru —Coloca tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, pequeña. –dijo mientras mordía suavemente su garganta y aliviaba con la lengua el dolor.

Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se acomodó sobre él, sintiendo la dura consistencia del miembro que pujaba por introducirse en su interior. Le sentía demasiado grande, demasiado caliente... estaba segura de que al final, ambos estallarían en llamas. Antes de que pudiese acomodarse del todo, él empujó con fuerza hacia arriba, atravesándola, llenándola tan completamente que ella únicamente pudo gritar su nombre. El sonido se perdió en la violencia de la tormenta que nacía a su alrededor.

Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la cara de Kagome, por sus pálidos hombros, por todo su cuerpo, dejando sus pechos brillantes y adornando sus rosados pezones con perlas de cristal. Sesshumaru lamía las gotas de agua salada que se escurrían sobre la piel, al tiempo que empujaba una y otra vez dentro de ella. Las llamas los abrasaban, los consumían, atrapándoles en un remolino de deseo del que no podían escapar.

Se sentía increíblemente caliente, tenía que acercarse más, amarrarle a ella, introducirle más y más en la magia de su ser.

La boca de Sesshumaru capturó la de ella una vez más, hambrienta, dominante, intentando marcarla como suya para siempre. Se enterró en su cuerpo, presionando las defensas de su cuerpo y reclamando su corazón. En ese momento, todo cambió. Notó el placer de Kagome, tan intenso que prácticamente estaba ardiendo. Ella sintió el placer de él, llevándole hasta las estrellas mientras su cuerpo reunía fuerzas para llenarla por completo, en todos los sentidos. Quería darle el mundo y que ella tuviese que amarle. Su cuerpo se amoldaba a cada embestida suya con un ritmo perfecto, salvaje. Se introdujo en su boca como lo hacía en su cuerpo: loca y salvajemente, completamente desinhibido. Un trueno retumbó en toda la habitación cuando Kagome, agarrada con fuerza al cuerpo de su amante, sintió que sus músculos internos se contraían alrededor de él y su mundo se fragmentaba en un millar de diminutos puntos de luz, disfrutando de un placer como nunca había soñado. El ronco gemido de Sesshumaru se perdió en la furia de la tormenta mientras todo su ser parecía desintegrarse y flotar, entrando en erupción con todo el poder de un volcán.

Exhausta y saciada, Kagome apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del demonio, mientras éste descansaba la espalda contra la pared. La lluvia refrescó el ambiente de la habitación y el calor de sus cuerpos, penetrando finalmente en el escudo de salvaje deseo.

Con mucho cuidado, Sesshumaru apoyó los pies de Kagome en el suelo, sin salir aún de su interior. Cuando ella elevó la mano para apartarse el pelo de la cara, él capturó sus dedos y se los llevó a la boca.

Sesshumaru —¡Eres lo más hermoso que he visto jamás! –Pero nunca me vulvas a engañar para hacer tu voluntad- ordeno tiernamente

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Kagome—Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? Estamos en mi época y tendrás que adaptarte y no siempre podrás gana.

Sesshumaru sonrió travieso, seductoramente mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

Sesshumaru —Eso dices, pero los humanos tendrán que seguir mis reglas no yo las de ellos, claro que tendré que aparentar en algunos momentos, ¿estas satisfecha con eso?

Kagome —Desde luego — dijo ella, con una sonrisa —Eso dice que tendremos más peleas y mas castigos.

Las manos de él encerraron las nalgas de Kagome, apretándola contra su duro cuerpo, mientras enterraba boca la en su cuello, saboreando el momento. Nunca olvidaría lo que sentía en ese momento, el aspecto de ella, tan salvaje y hermosa, aceptándole por completo.

Sesshumaru —¡Esto jamás se acabará, Kagome lo que sentimos el uno por el otro! Jamás desaparecerá. Se hará más fuerte a medida que pasen los siglos. Nunca tendrás que preocuparte porque disminuya de intensidad con el tiempo.

Percibió la sonrisa de ella contra la piel, y el pequeño beso que depositó en su pecho.

Kagome—No sé si podré resistirlo... En estos momentos, ni siquiera estoy segura de poder levantarme ahora mismo sin ayuda.

Sesshumaru —Déjame ayudarte con eso. —Había un dejo de diversión en su voz, un dejo seductor, y Kagome sintió cómo se ponía grande y duro contra su vientre.

Kagome—Realmente estás loco. Odio ser una aguafiestas, pero necesito acostarme. — rió, pero mientras protestaba movía sutilmente el cuerpo contra el de él, incapaz de creer que pudieran hacer algo más que aferrarse el uno al otro tras un encuentro tan salvaje.

La giró de tal manera que ella se encontró boca arriba de la, con su enorme cuerpo sirviéndole de escudo contra la el frío de la noche. Las manos de Sesshumaru rodearon su cara mientras inclinaba la cabeza sobre la suya, besando con delicadeza su boca hinchada.

Sesshumaru —Jamás me cansaré de ti, ni aunque vivamos siglos. — Deslizó una mano hacia sus pechos y más abajo, extendiendo los dedos sobre su vientre. — Estoy deseando sentir cómo nuestro hijo crece en tu interior. — Sus ojos se tiñeron nuevamente de un rojo oscuro—Nunca creí que me agradaría compartirte con alguien, pero sólo imaginarme tener un hijo contigo hace que te desee aún más.

Kagome—Aguarda un momento, hombre salvaje... Creo que antes de eso deberíamos conocernos mejor. Somos dos….demonios emocionalmente inestables, y eso nos convierte en unos pésimos padres potenciales.

Él rió suavemente contra su boca antes de besarla otra vez.

Sesshumaru —Sé lo que ocultas en tu corazón, pequeña. Así que ya no me asustas lo más mínimo. Una vez que aceptes la idea, te lanzarás a ello con todas las consecuencias. Eso es lo que hace tan apetecible.

Kagome —No pienses que podrás manejarme con el sexo... No te creas que no veo tu espantosa tendencia a intentar dominarlo todo.

Las manos de Jacques escudriñaban todos los rincones de su cuerpo, encontrando toda clase de lugares secretos y sensibles. Recorrió la garganta de Kagome con la boca, dejando un húmedo rastro mientras lamía el agua que llevaba hasta sus pechos.

Sesshumaru — ¿No crees que el sexo es una magnífica opción en este tipo de situaciones? Me acuerdo que cierta demonio me enseño que con este pedes obtener todo lo que desees— Jugueteó con la lengua, haciendo círculos sobre el pezón antes de tomarlo entre los dientes, y después se dirigió por el valle entre sus pechos hasta el lugar bajo el que latía el corazón. —Sabes tan bien...— Cubrió con las manos los rizos que anidaban entre sus piernas antes de introducir los dedos en aquel calor húmedo, comprobando el fuego que ardía dentro de ella. —Y es tan agradable tocarte...

Kagome—Eso eran otras circunstancias...— Ella no pudo evitar reírse, quitándole las manos de su cuerpo mientras utilizaba las suyas para acariciarle y excitarle aún más. —Te lo advierto, Sesshumaru, lo más seguro es que cuando esto termine ninguno de nosotros sea capaz de levantarse y mañana debo de asistir a clases.— Debería sentir frío, pero la suave brisa de la lluvia no hacía más que volver más erótico el interludio, alimentando la intensidad de las llamas que crecían entre ellos. Riendo, feliz, Sesshumaru la apoyó sobre el colchón, de espaldas a él. Kagome colocó las manos sobre la arrugada colcha, buscando estabilidad, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella para besarle el cuello. Esa suave caricia hizo que un escalofrío descendiese por la columna de la mujer, enviando oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo mientras Sesshumaru introducían sus dedos dentro de ella para asegurarse de que estaba lista para recibirle. Tomando las esbeltas caderas entre sus grandes manos, Sesshumaru se detuvo durante un momento, maravillado ante la perfección del cuerpo de aquella mujer, de su compañera. Tenía unas nalgas firmes y redondas, deliciosamente incitantes.

Sesshumaru —Eres preciosa. Increíblemente hermosa. —dijo mientras se introducía en ella, prolongando el momento de la penetración, observando su piel pálida y satinada.

Kagome – Eres un demonio...—dijo mientras empujaba contra él, con el cuerpo suave y dócil húmedo de excitación, dándole la bienvenida.

Él se introdujo en aquella vaina estrecha y caliente, como de terciopelo, que se adaptaba tan perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sintió cómo el placer volvía a inundar a Kagome, una experiencia de la que parecía que jamás tendría bastante. Sesshumaru empujó hacia adelante, fuerte y profundamente, queriendo llenarla por completo, necesitando oír sus gemidos suaves y ansiosos. Le volvían loco aquellos pequeños jadeos que provenían de su garganta, así como la forma en que su cuerpo se movía hacia atrás para salir al encuentro del suyo.

Sesshumaru sintió los músculos que le rodeaban, firmes, uniéndola a él en un solo cuerpo, mientras la tierra se estremecía a su alrededor y el cielo estallaba con su pasión. Sentía todos los músculos de su anatomía tensos, expectantes, esperando ese momento perfecto en el que el cuerpo de ella se apretó en torno a él, exprimiéndole, mientras él se introducía una y otra vez y un torrente de calor, belleza y un inmenso placer le envolvía. Sintió cómo su hembra le abría su corazón y su alma, delicadamente femenina... Era una mujer excepcional, y era toda suya. De repente, ella se convulsionó, uniéndose a su placer, latido a latido, con un estremecimiento tras otro. Durante un momento, tuvo que abrazarse a ella para mantenerse en pie, y más tarde, se desplomaron juntos sobre la cama revuelta

Mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro y la lluvia se calmaban ellos, reían como niños.

Sesshumaru —Creí que esta vez me devorarías -dijo, aplastándola contra él.

Kagome— ¿Podría hacerlo? — colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras le acariciaba distraídamente los fuertes músculos del torso.

Sesshumaru —No lo creo, pero si puedes cambiar de forma

Kagome se sentó de repente, asombrada al darse cuenta de ello. En realidad, no tenía ni idea que poderes podría tener al aceptar ser un demonio.— ¿Puedo cambiar de forma, también yo?- Empezó a tenerlo en el momento en que lo pensó, pero no había sido así antes.

Sesshumaru — Puedo enseñarte a cambiar de forma. —parecía un poco molesto.

Kagome mordisqueó su garganta. —No tengo ninguna prisa por aprender a hacerlo. Aún debo aprender cómo compartir mi vida y mi cuerpo con otra persona. Pero si alguna vez deseo transformarme tú serás el primero en saberlo. Y ya es hora de que yo duerma mañana debo regresar a mi antigua vida –mientras bostezaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho

Sesshumaru se tragó la protesta que tenía pensada. Parecía excitada, no asustada. No le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de que otro hombre se acercase a ella, de que compartiese su tiempo con otro. Pero era deseaba regresar a ese lugar llamado escuela. Quería que ella fuese feliz.

Sesshumaru —Te acompañare a ese lugar que deseas ir y te esperare.- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios- Pero si te tardas mucho tendré muchas maneras de entretenerme, y antes que comiences a protestar te recuerdo que fui yo el que te eligió en primer lugar, como mi hembra—su sonrisa dejó ver un relampagueo de dientes blanquísimos, y su mirada era definitivamente lasciva.

Kagome—Ni se te ocurra burlarte de mí, yo te podría abandonar si lo deseara-

Sesshumaru ante la respuesta de su mujer, se sintió fuera de lugar y un poco incomodo, pero su cara logro que Kagome estallara en carcajadas.

Kagome —Nadie te hará daño. Jamás. Y el que lo intente no vivirá para contarlo. —respiró profundamente antes de continuar. —No era consciente de que mis sentimientos por ti eran tan profundos. En aquel momento, no era capaz de descifrar muchas cosas, la verdad, es que tenia miedo y una parte de mi le gustaría saber que lo sientes, pero en realidad, no sería cierto. Tú eres mi vida, Sesshumaru. La existencia no tendría ningún significado para mí si no estuvieses a mi lado.

Sesshumaru le empujó para apartarle.

Sesshumaru — ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso ha sido tu gran disculpa? Ya veo…... –y añadió rápidamente –No me dirijas la palabra, primero me obligas a venir a una época infestada de humanos, luego me humillas pidiéndole permiso a tu madre y ahora me amenazas con abandonarme, eres una…... No quiero ni escuchar el sonido de tu voz.

Kagome esforzó duramente por borrar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su boca. De alguna manera, Sesshumaru conseguía que, las situaciones nuevas y amenazadoras pareciesen un divertido juego en el que las risas siempre estaban a flor de piel. Se las arreglaba para hacer que su locura, la terrible e imperdonable manera en que la había tratado durante su primer encuentro, pareciese un acontecimiento sin importancia.

Kagome— ¿Puedo rodearte con el brazo? —aunque sus ojos la observaban seriamente, la diversión bailaba en las profundidades.

Sesshumaru —Estás hablando... Te dije que no quería ni oírte. —intentó guardar las composturas, pero ante una afirmación tan ridícula, sonrío. Sesshumaru la rodeó con el brazo y se inclinó para mirarla.

Kagome—Siento mucho haber hablado cuando me habías ordenado lo contrario, cielo.

Sesshumaru —No hables. Siempre te sales con la tuya cuando hablas. —rato de no sonreír ante su propia debilidad con esa hembra, se alejo de ella y caminó unos pasos hacia la ventana y se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para observar un escarpado precipicio que parecía n tener fin.

Kagome se acerco a su macho y logro observo como el comenzaba a balancearse por la cornisa de su la ventana

Kagome—Presiento que vamos a comenzar otra discusión. —no se apreciaba diversión alguna en su rostro, pero se limitó a levantarla y cargarla sobre su hombro.

Kagome—De ninguna manera, hombre salvaje. Tú no eres Tarzán. No me gustan las alturas. Bájame.

Sesshumaru —Cierra los ojos. ¿Quién es Tarzán? Espero que no sea un hombre...- mientas decía esto su cuerpo se convertía en un inmenso perro blanco que mantenía a su amada en su lomo y cruzaban el cielo a una velocidad inimaginable.

El viento comenzó a azotarle la cara a medida que aumentaban de velocidad. Se movían tan rápido que el mundo que les rodeaba se convirtió en un mero borrón. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a él con fuerza, temerosa de hacer algo más. La risa de Sesshumaru, feliz y divertida, entibió el corazón de Kagome, dispersando todo vestigio de miedo. Le parecía un milagro que él pudiera reír así.

Al regreso de su pase extraordinario Sesshumaru, deseaba que le contestara su pregunta

Kagome -Tarzán es el hombre por excelencia. Se balancea entre los árboles y consigue llevar a su mujer a la jungla-

Sesshumaru —Un simple imitador. Yo soy el auténtico.

Ella apoyó la boca contra su espalda, jugando.

Kagome —No hace falta que lo jures.- dijo bostezando

Sesshumaru dejo a su amada en la cama, la cual le contestaba entre sueños, esta exhausta, por los acontecimientos del día, incluso para la gran Miko Kagome este era un día para recordar.

**Bueno se que me tarde un poco con este capitulo, espero que les guste, lo hice un poco mas largo.**

**No me he olvidado de Kikio y de Inuyasha, falta ver que le pasara a esta pareja, si podrán estar juntos de nuevo. **

**Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tu no estas sola**

El llanto de una mujer logro despertar de su sueño al pobre maltrecho Inuyasha. Se encontraba desconcertado, solo tenia recuerdos vagos.

Encontró a Kikio cerca de el, y solo logro sonreír. Sabe que el llanto de aquella mujer era su culpa y le partía el alma. No sabía como lograr tranquilizar el corazón maltrecho de la Sacerdotisa.

Kikio se dedico a curar sus heridas, pero también le mostró una nueva faceta, la de la mujer, se le entrego sin miramientos, a sabiendas que el corazón del haniu estaba con Kagome.

Kikio -¿Por qué regrese a la vida? – ¡Me encuentro tan sola! –grito al cielo, pensando que su amado estaba dormido aun. De repente una mano le toma el hombro y le dice

Inuyasha -Tú no estás sola, y lo sabes. Nunca has estado sola. Tienes a tu hermana y ella te arropa con el calor de su amor y su apoyo. Y cuentas con mi apoyo

Kikio se volteo y lo evaluó con su mirada. Una mirada arrogante, que decía que le gustaba lo que veía. Inuyasha no entendía por qué, pero lo podía ver por la expresión de su cara. – ¿Entonces me cumplirás tu promesa de estar conmigo por siempre, sin importar que sea en esta vida o en el infierno? Porque para mí la única razón que encuentro para estar viva es que te encuentres a mi lado, eres mi único tesoro.-

En la menté de Inuyasha solo retumbo la pregunta de Kikio, ¿Qué sería despertarse todas las mañanas y oír su voz? y lo mas importante podría llegar a amarla, como ella se merecía.

Kikio sonrió. La sonrisa que ella parecía reservar para él. Iluminaba su cara y hacía que sus ojos brillaran aún más, -Me has devuelto a la vida, Inuyasha. Tú me has dado la vida.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el haniu, un ruido lo saco de su concentración, varios demonios se acercaban, podía oler la ira que tenían.

Su primer pensamiento fue regresar a la cueva y resguardar a la Miko, pero sabía que seria inútil, estaban casi sobre ellos. Miro a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape, observo que el denso bosque los dejaba en una gran desventaja. Ni el ni Kikio contaba con sus armas.

Dos horas después, estaban completamente y desesperadamente perdidos, corriendo peligrosamente a través del bosque dando vueltas y más vueltas y abriéndose paso a través del lugar.

Cuando sus cuerpos no podían mas un árbol cayó directamente en su camino y tuvieron que internarse profundamente en el bosque para rodearlo. Inuyasha estaba seguro de que su hermano se encontraba detrás de esta persecución y que sus demonios había derribado el árbol para bloquearles el paso, para retrasarles. Los árboles estaban cada vez más juntos unos de otros. Con los brazos doloridos y el corazón martilleando, Kikio logro encontrar un sendero, era muy estrecho y corría por un barranco profundo, las rocas del lugar mostraban cicatrices de antiguas batallas.

La persecución estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y lo presentían ambos, habían caído en una trampa y no encontraban la salida de esta.

Kikio suspiró suavemente y disminuyó su velocidad, no deseaba agotar todas sus fuerzas en una escapatoria sin sentido, se detuvo y observo a su lado izquierdo un acantilado empinado. Inuyasha la imito, adoptando una posición de batalla; todo lo que había a su alrededor era el sonido del viento soplando a través de los árboles y sobre los acantilados.

Kikio volvió la cabeza. Un demonio se le lanzaba hacia ella, su expresión de dio, era tan grande que por un momento no se pudo mover, y frente a ella un ataque de garras mando volando lejos de ella su agresor. Dejó escapar el aliento lentamente, centrándose en la pelea que sostenía su amado.

Al parar el ataque Inuyasha se agachó apoyándose en la punta de los pies, la mente despejada y tranquila mientras la el demonio se acercaba. Tenía ojos fijos en el, sus garras abriéndose y cerrándose mientras arrastraba los pies hacia adelante. No permitiría que pusiera sus manos sobre ella. Su mundo se limitó la supervivencia de Kikio, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Esperó hasta que la criatura estuvo casi sobre el antes de moverse. Utilizó su velocidad, retorciéndose en un giro, tomando fuerza mientras extendía la pierna, apuntando a la boca del demonio, su golpe fue certero, el demonio aúllo estrepitosamente, escupiendo una baba espesa, dejándolo tumbado unos segundos.

Corrieron alejándose a toda prisa, pero sus esfuerzos fueron cortados, por la presencia de otro demonio, que los esperaba.

Esta nueva criatura los observaba fijamente, se tambaleaba en su caminar, solo sonreía y dejo salir de su boca una enorme lengua que se dirigía a la garganta de Inuyasha, en un rápido movimiento de garras de acero lograron cortar la trayectoria, dejando en el suelo un trozo de la lengua. La criatura aulló, el sonido alto y horrendo, el cuerpo se sacudió bajo el asalto, pero sólo se tambaleó hacia atrás, saltando hacia el al momento, intentaba volverse para enfrentar a Inuyasha. Sus ojos brillaban con un rojo demoníaco. Estaba haciendo extraños ruidos, en algún lugar entre un gruñido y un gemido. Golpeó a Inuyasha con sus garras, fallando por centímetros.

El haniu logro permanecer justo fuera de su alcance, observando atentamente. Esa criatura era una marioneta estúpida utilizada por su verdadero contrincante. La desagradable marioneta agarró a Inuyasha, intentando cerrar sus garras alrededor de su, pero el haniu rompió fácilmente la garra, haciendo pedazos los huesos y retorciendo la cabeza de la criatura.

Inuyasha- ¡Corre lejos y trata de resguardarte! - lo gritó, retrocediendo lejos de la criatura.- ¡Es una trampa!

Al terminar de decirlo comenzó una lluvia de insectos, cayendo alrededor de ellos para formar espesas y grotescas pilas. Aunque Kikio había logrado crear una barrera sobre ellos. La necesidad de Inuyasha de salvar a la Miko era tan grade que le insistió -¡Vete ya!

Kikio - ¡No pienso dejarte solo, me quedare y pelearemos juntos, no importa lo que pase mientras que estemos juntos!

Un viento furioso soplaba a los insectos en todas las direcciones

Inuyasha-En todo este tiempo de batallas, nunca me había enfrentado a un demonio con este tipo de ataque, este es un nuevo fenómeno.

Kikio-También para mí.

Inuyasha -El demonio es ciertamente poderoso si pudo crear este desastre, sin que se encuentre a nuestra vista.- decía el haniu, mientras retrocedía ante el ataque de insectos -Sal ya de aquí, Kikio. No me esperes. Esta cosa se ha pegado a mí como una sombra. Un hechizo letal y difícil de romper.

Kikio -No me alegraría si una criatura tan despreciable te hiciera daño-. Había un rastro de humor en la suave voz de la Miko, sabia que este podría ser su fin, pero nunca volvería dejar solo a su amado.

Observo sus posibilidades, era enfrentarse a una muerte casi segura, con un demonio desconocido o saltar al acantilado que tenían a sus espaldas. No sabía si podría salvar a ambos con su campo de energía del golpe, pero podría amortiguar un poco la de Inuyasha

Kikio- ¡Inuyasha, saltemos, no puedo dejar que te sacrifiques por mi, ten fe en mi, saltemos! - Un rastro de preocupación cruzo por la cara del haniu, no deseaba dejar sola a la Miko, decidió confiar en los poderes de ella y con un solo movimiento de asentimiento de su cabeza, saltaron juntos al vacío del acantilado.

Una gran oscuridad los rodeaba, la caída era rápida no sabían si sobrevivirían, pero en ese momento, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Se deslumbraba el fondo del barranco un río, todo parecía que iba a terminar pronto, pero a la velocidad que se dirigían seria difícil sobrevivir.

Kikio –¡Amor mío, no dejare que mueras, tratare de poner todo mi poder alrededor tuyo y te protegerá del golpe!- hablaba la Miko, con lagrimas en los ojos, y tomando su cara con una mano, le da un tierno beso de despedida y cuando trata de romper el contacto con él, Inuyasha no se lo permite.

Inuyasha - No pongas a prueba mi cariño por ti- con un suspiro y acariciando su rostro le dice cariñosamente- Eres un mujer inteligente, bella, poderosa y hoy pongo mi vida en tus manos.

Dicho esto, se zambulleron el río y mientras se daban un tierno beso.

Mientras tanto en otra época una demonio gritaba

Kagome -¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A LA UNIVERSIDAD ……..SESSHUMARU POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE!

Sesshumaru –¡MMMMM……deja dormir y vuelve a mi lado mujer!

Kagome se libraba del abrazo de su esposo y trataba a toda costa ponerse ropa para salir.

Cuando por fin estaba lista y salía por la puerta principal, volvió a gritar

Kagome -¿Dónde estamos?- ¿Cómo voy a llegar?

Un demonio se encontraba sonriendo en sus aposentos, su hembra no podría salir de su guarida sin él.

Tenia que conocer ese lugar al que deseaba asistir su hembra y se tomaría su tiempo para llevarla. Un sonrisa mucho mas maliciosa enmarco su cara.

**Hola, este capitulo es pequeño y espero que les guste.**


	11. Chapter 11

- No pongas a prueba

En las puertas de la facultad de medicina, se encontraba una extraña pareja. Una mujer tan bella y blanca que tanto como hombres y mujeres la volteaban a ver. Y un hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así, era como un dios griego, alto de tez blanca, de cabello plateado, atado por un listón a su nuca y su vestimenta, era como una segunda piel, para el un traje negro que resaltaba sus músculos. Su cara era una mascara inmovible.

Sesshumaru - ¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia mujer! ¿Esto es una maldita broma? ¡Ni loco te dejare aquí, todos te observan y para colmo esos maltitos machos intentaron tocarte! –gruñía y no bajaba su tono de voz al regañar a su hembra.

Kagome – Deja de gritarme, todos nos observan, por que estas gritando………….- no logro terminar de hablar, por que hacia ellos se dirigían varias de sus nuevas amigas.

Michell – ¡Kagome, que alegría de verte! Cuando tu abuelo nos dijo que hoy vendrías no lo creíamos, pensábamos que habías desertado!....... No pudo terminar de hablar, por que se paro en seco al notar a Kagome tan cambiada y al hombre que estaba a su lado.

La escena parecía sacada de una ilustración, eran tan perfectos que todas la as chicas se quedaron quietas y solo observaban.

Laila - ¿Kagome?....... ¿En verdad eres tú?........ Deja que te vea el Profesor

Una pequeña gota de sudor y de temor apareció en la cara de Kagome, no se acordaba de su profesor, era un hombre muy guapo, encantador y mostraba una cierta predilección por ella. Espero que él no apareciera en ese momento y que no lo viera su esposo.

Pero en ese mismo instante, pasaba su lado el susodicho, quien no podía dejar de mirar a la bella aparición que tenia en frente, noto un cierto parecido con una de sus estudiantes e ignorando al caballero que estaba su lado, se aventuro a acercarse a saludar.

Profesor – ¿Kagome?... una voz familiar la hizo voltear y solo afirmar con la cabeza.

Lo que aconteció en unos cuantos segundos, nunca lo olvidaría, miro como su profesor estaba punto de tomar su mano, cuando comenzó a jadear, llevándose las manos a la garganta, como si tirara de unos dedos fuertes. Su cara se volvió roja, tenía los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas. Michell chilló. Un estudiante corrió a ayudar al profesor que se asfixiaba. La gente se amontono para observar la escena, incluso algunos, estiraban el cuello para poder ver. Kagome se obligo a mantener la calma, no podía permitir que su esposo matara a un inocente en su primer día de clases.

Kagome - ¡Libéralo! - dijo como si fuera un suspiro y miro directamente a su esposo, la atmósfera que los rodeaba estaba impregnada de un silencio mortal.

Otro estudiante intentaba ayudar al profesor desde atrás, realizando la maniobra de Heimlich, aún así, él cayó de rodillas con los labios azulados mientras dejaba los ojos en blancos.

Kagome- ¡Por favor!........ ¡Te lo suplico!......-Decía mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro. ¡Suéltalo!..... ¡Hazlo por mí!

De repente, el profesor empezó a respirar dificultosamente, jadeando. Michell y Laila se agacharon a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De forma instintiva, Kagome intento moverse hacia él.

Sesshumaru - ¡No lo toques! -Fue una orden real, lo sabía Kagome, su marido estaba punto de estallar y temía por la vida de los humanos que los rodeaban. Su única esperanza era distraer a su esposo. Lo tomo de la mano y con una velocidad sorprendente, lo saco del ojo de los humanos, llevándolo a un aula lejana.

Kagome – Los celos no son buenos consejeros y el asesinato no es bien visto en esta época – decía calmadamente mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta de la aula

Sesshumaru – ¡CELOS!........ Como te atreves mujer decir que el gran Sesshumaru puede tener esa clase de emociones.

Kagome -¡Sí, si que lo estabas!......... Las cosas se salieron de control.

Sesshumaru -Pero no nunca antes había experimentado estas sensaciones……- se acerco hacia ella, con la confianza pintada en su cara. –Tengo que admitir que haz mejorado con tus poderes, me gusto tu manera de escapar, de mantenerme aislado - Sesshumaru trazó con su mirada una caricia en su rostro. -¡Quítate la ropa!

Un débil rubor coloreó las mejillas de Kagome, pero sus manos fueron hacia los diminutos botones de su blusa y lentamente fue desabotonándolos y separando los bordes de la blusa. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta cuando vio como la miraba. Los bordes de la blusa se abrieron lentamente dejando a la vista las marcas moradas en su cremosa y lujuriosa carne.

Sus pechos estaban cubiertos por un fino encaje blanco. Kagome acerco su cuerpo al de él. Sesshumaru sintió una ola de calor precipitarse sobre él. Su cuerpo se endureció llegando al extremo del dolor. La abrazó, revelando la intensidad de su necesidad por ella.

Sesshumaru -Eres tan hermosa, Kagome. Por dentro y por fuera…. Todavía no puedo creer que haya llegado desde el infierno al paraíso.-

Kagome se acercó más a él. -No soy tan perfecta, Sesshumaru. Y vivir conmigo no es ningún paraíso. Soy muy independiente y me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera.-

Con ternura exquisita, él agachó su cabeza para encontrar su boca con la suya. En un momento estuvieron perdidos juntos, transportados fuera del tiempo por la magia que fluía a través de ellos. Cuando Sesshumaru alzó la cabeza para mirarla, ésta expresaba necesidad y posesión.

Sesshumaru -Eres una diosa para mí, Kagome. ¡Nunca permitiré que otro hombre te toque! Y desafortunadamente para ti, yo soy muy posesivo con mi territorio y no pienso dejarte sin protección.

Kagome -Entonces tengo suerte.- murmuró ella, permitiendo que sus párpados se agitaran hasta ocultar sus ojos, y su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que él la acercaba hacia sí, para permitir que su cálido y húmedo aliento soplara sobre su pezón derecho a través del delicado encaje. Sus brazos acunaron su cabeza cuando ella arqueó su cuerpo, ofreciéndole la tentación.

Su boca estaba caliente y húmeda cuando él la cerró sobre su pecho. El fuego corrió a través de ella, a través de él. Kagome se dejó llevar por el placer sensual de su lengua bailando sobre su pecho y su boca amamantando fuertemente el pecho derecho a través del encaje. Sesshumaru se tomó su tiempo, una exploración perezosa, lenta, sus manos siguiendo las líneas de su cuerpo, usando sus garras, descubriendo y memorizando cada una de las curvas de su hembra. No entendía que tenia puesto, pero esa tela lo excitaba aun grado nuevo y atrayente.

Kagome estaba perdida en las sensaciones. Ahogándose en él. Ella no recordaba que él supiera desabrochar sus pantalones, es mas casi estaba segura que los había arrancado. Pero hacia rato que su sostén de encaje había flotado hacia el suelo. En una niebla de deseo y necesidad ella se deshizo de la última de sus prendas.

Sesshumaru se tomó su tiempo, una vez más fundió su boca con la de su hembra, mientras ella intentaba arrastrar la camisa de sus anchos hombros para poder acariciar su piel. Él era paciente y minucioso, deseaba enloquecerla. Permitió que Kagome arrancará las ropas de su cuerpo, sin que pareciera notarlo, tan ensimismado estaba en darle placer. Se maravillaba en los suspiros y suaves gemidos que salían de lo profundo de su garganta.

Sesshumaru la recostó lentamente sobre mesa de madera (el escritorio) La acarició por todas partes hasta dejarla ardiendo. Kagome estaba sorprendida por la intensidad de su deseo. Él era muy pausado, tomándose en todo momento su tiempo, mientras ella seguía ardiendo, quemándose por dentro y por fuera, necesitando el cuerpo de él dentro del suyo. Kagome oyó su propia voz, una suplica suave pidiendo misericordia cuando sus labios dieron un suave pellizco sobre su ombligo, siguiendo su recorrido hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron con convicción, encontrando el interior de sus muslos, el calor húmedo que le esperaba en la unión de sus piernas.

Kagome - Sesshumaru- apenas pudo suspirar su nombre. Su respiración parecía haber abandonado permanentemente su cuerpo. Le parecía que no había suficiente oxígeno en el cuarto.

Cualquier pensamiento sensato que hubiera habido en su cabeza desapareció. Cuando la boca de él la encontró, exigente, marcándola como un hierro al rojo como suya, sintió como un rugido en su cabeza. Ella no podía mantener las caderas quietas, retorciéndolas hasta que los brazos de él la mantuvieron contra su rostro, mientras su boca caliente la arrasaba y hacía ondear a través de su cuerpo una ola de placer tan intensa. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en su pelo, la única cosa disponible para mantenerla anclada a la tierra mientras volaba libremente, al mismo tiempo que otra ola de placer hacia que abriera su boca mientras gemía su nombre.

Sesshumaru se movió entonces, levantándola y recargándola en la pared, mientras que sus caderas se colocaban entre las piernas de ella. Estaba palpitante y duro por su propia necesidad. Empujó dentro de ella con un golpe seco, soltando un gemido ronco. La sintió caliente, lisa y firme.

Él se empezó a mover. Sin prisa. ¿Por qué motivo se daría prisa, si este era el castigo de su mujer, por tratar de manejarlo? Él quería que ella no olvidara a quien le pertenecía.

Las caderas de ella se elevaron para unirse a las de él, emparejándose a su ritmo, inclinándose para tomarlo más y más profundamente a cada golpe, deseando cada pulgada de él. Deseando su posesión igual que él deseaba la de ella.

Las llamas apenas podían contenerse en sus cuerpos. En un momento él todavía tenía el control sobre sí mismo, y al siguiente, el placer era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo. Su voz se alzó con la de ella, juntándose en una unión perfecta.

Él podía sentir los últimos coletazos del placer agitándose en el cuerpo de ella, mientras se apretaba contra él, uniéndolos, si era posible, aún más. Estaban rendidos, la deposito tiernamente en la mesa para que se recuperara.

Sesshumaru se encontraba satisfecho, había logrado sorprender a su mujer.

Sesshumaru -Quédate si quieres en este lugar, no me interpondré en tus deseos………. ¡Pero si un hombre intenta tocarte, firmara su sentencia de muerte!- mientras lo decía, le daba la espalda, con una rapidez inimaginable coloco de nuevo toda su indumentaria en su lugar, dejándolos perfectamente arreglados. A él le hubiera gustado que hubieran estado encerrados juntos, un cuerpo, compartiendo la misma piel, poder absorberla.

Kagome no lograba articular ninguna palabra, estaba sonriendo y dejo que sus pensamientos fluyeran -No puedo pensar en ningún otro lugar en el que me gustaría estar más, ni con ninguna otra persona.-

Él enredó los dedos con los de ella, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. -Creo que es una buena idea, seguir castigándote de esta manera, pero no colmes mi paciencia mujer. Quizás uno de estos días, me canse de ti.-

Kagome-Es un buen plan, podría funcionar, si yo fuera capaz de dejarte ir.- Kagome capturo la boca de su esposa, marcándola como suya.

Kagome separo sus labios de su esposo y los acercó a una de sus orejas para susurrarle -Lo siento, pero eres tan tentador, que no puedo controlarme. …….. Pero te puedo jurar que ningún otro hombre me tocara. Solo tengo un dueño.

Sesshumaru -¡Ya veo, que las lecciones de lealtad han rendido frutos mujer! Creo que será mejor si yo fuera contigo, estuviera alrededor tuyo, mirándote trabajar. Inspirándote. Tengo mis métodos para inspirarte, sabes.-

Había una nota perversa en su voz que hizo que todo su cuerpo fuera consciente del cuerpo flexible y receptivo de ella. De repente se puso duro como una piedra, tenso de necesidad.

Kagome -Para ser un demonio que se ha pasado tanto tiempo en pelea, sabes como arreglártelas con una mujer-, señaló ella.

Sesshumaru -Puedo leer tu cara y tu cuerpo-, le dijo él. -Te necesito a mi lado, Kagome. No me ocultas nada.-

Kagome-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? -si Sesshumaru era el demonio que el destino insistía en que sería el amor el de su vida, su mejor amigo y compañero, ella estaba deseosa de aceptar cualquier cosa que él tuviera para darle.

Kagome –Bien demonio mío, me puedo retirar a mi clase o deseas hacer jirones de nuevo mi ropa antes de irme. – con una tonada picara lo decía mientras salía alegremente del salón.

Sesshumaru – ¡Te vendré a recoger a tu salida y no deseo volver a verte cerca de ese hombre! Y con esas últimas palabras desaparecía en su bola de luz.

Kagome, sonreía al verlo marcharse, estaba segura que la vigilaría a la distancia, pero no se interpondría en sus decisiones.

Iba a ser un año interesante.

**Hola, ese es el nuevo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, problemas familiares y un maldito resfriado no me habían dejado acercarme ala computadora.**


	12. Chapter 12

Poco a poco la vida de Kagome y Sesshumaru fue tomando una rutina diaria. Todos los días Kagome despertaba apurada para ir a clases y la pelea matutina de saber donde se encontraba su ropa no podía faltar.

Y la vigilancia constante de Sesshumaru no podía fallar ni un solo día.

La única pena que afectaba a Kagome era que desde el incidente anterior con su profesor, el no había vuelto a la universidad y se corría el rumor que había desaparecido.

Una mañana en las puertas de la universidad la policía se encontraba entrevistando a los alumnos del profesor Hirata.

El encargado de la investigación era el detective Hirosaki y casi todas sus averiguaciones apuntaban a la señora Taishō, era la persona más cercana al profesor.

El detective se quedo mudo al encontrar a los señores Taishō. Eran una especia de seres sobre naturales, su andar, su tez, su misma presencia lograba imponer y atraer al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que recurrir a sus años de entrenamiento para no mostrar su estado de turbación, todo lo contrario de sus demás acompañantes que admiraban descaradamente a la señora.

Con un gran aplomo se acerco a la pareja

Detective Hirosaki –¿Me permitiría hablar un momento con usted señora? Cuando logro formular la pregunta intento instintivamente tomar la mano de la señora, pero una mano, mas bien una garra lo detuvo. Esta alucinación hizo que se tuviera que tallar los ojos, sabia que quien lo había detenido era el esposo, un ser humano.

Sesshumaru.-¿Me pude decir quien es usted y que desea con mi mujer? – el detective, se quedo helado al observar esos ojos dorados, que por un brevísimo instante le parecieron rojos, trago saliva y con mucho cuidado contesto.

Detective – Soy el detective Hirosaki y me encuentro en al frente de la investigación de la desaparición del Profesor Hirata. Me gustaría contar con su cooperación con este caso, con un simple cuestionario.

Antes de que respondiera Sesshumaru, se adelanto Kagome a responder. Sabia que su marido estaba apunto de perder la paciencia.

Kagome – Encantados le contestaremos cualquier pregunta detective – dijo con una voz melodiosa y rítmica – ¿No es estas de acuerdo querido?

Sesshumaru asintió.

Detective – Le agradezco su cooperación – dijo, mientras lograba salir del trance de la melodiosa voz de esa mujer.- Me podría decir donde se encuentra su residencia.

Sesshumaru – Tenemos una propiedad en las afueras de la ciudad

Detective - Nadie conocía su matrimonio. No encontramos ningún registro de él. ¿Cuál es la razón de mantenerlo en tanto misterio?

Sesshumaru - La familia de Kagome exigió que ella se mantuviera soltera mientras terminaba la preparatoria y mientras mejoraba su estado de salud. Hemos sido marido y mujer durante casi un año. Pero por desgracia casi no podía mantenerme cerca de ella y mi hermano fungió como mi representante durante una temporada.

Detective – Si tengo registrado que la señora era frecuentada por un extranjero antes de usted.- aclarándose un poco la garganta, temía que si preguntaba algo inapropiado, ese hombre lo mataría – ¿Me gustaría saber si el profesor Hirata, alguna vez la pretendió? o ¿le ofreció ayuda económica para sus estudios?

Kagome alzó la barbilla, en un acto de desafío, sabia que la pregunta era un poco ofensiva y no sabía como contestar sin querer arrancarle la lengua por sus palabras.

Sesshumaru – Sonriendo y mirando al detective fijamente respondió - Soy tremendamente rico, detective, con más dinero del que posiblemente pueda gastar en toda mi vida. Kagome ni siquiera necesita ejercer su carrera. Es natural que piense que su profesor podría estar interesado en mi esposa, pero le suplico que se atenga a suponer esas estupideces Y s esas son todas sus preguntas, le agradecería que nos dejara pasar, las clases de mi mujer están apunto de comenzar.

La forma musculosa de Sesshumaru empequeñeció la delgada de ella cuando su marido la deslizó protectora bajo su hombro. Ella ofreció al detective una pálida sonrisa, mientras se alejaban.

Sesshumaru – Tranquilízate querida, estuviste a punto de perder el control. Para mi no seria nada fuera de lo normal, pero al pobre humano lo habrías destrozado.

Kagome, desea borrar la maldita sonrisa burlona de su marido, en efecto su auto control había sido hecho trizas y no entendía que sucedía. Un instinto le decía que esto no era natural, algo en el ambienté la había alterado y no lograba identificarlo.

Se despidió de su marido y entro en los sanitarios. Cuando casi lograba mantener la calma de nuevo una sombra la intento atacar por la espalda, ella instintivamente saco sus nuevas garras y paro el golpe si pestañar. Pero el artefacto estaba hecho para herirla y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo hiriéndola, eso logro que un grito espectral saliera de su garganta, atrayendo a su esposo y al detective al lugar.

Cuando logro recobrara la conciencia, se encontró en la enfermería y escucho una conversación ente su marido y el detective.

Detective- Si cree que será necesario. Podría tener a un par de hombres vigilando a la señora durante unos días.

Sesshumaru - Gracias, detective, pero no será necesario. - declinó Sesshumaru suavemente, con un dejo de amenaza en su voz. - ¡Yo protejo lo que es mío!

Sesshumaru - Ya te despertaste, me alegro, ya que tenemos compañía, hay alguien fuera, esperándonos.

Kagome- No sabemos quien es, pero el si sabe quienes somos. - advirtió suavemente.

La pareja se movían juntos en perfecta sincronización, como un par de bailarines. Sesshumaru la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta de salida de la universidad.

Kagome - Sesshumaru. - dijo ella suavemente. - Tienes esa mirada.

Él arqueó las cejas.

Sesshumaru - ¿Qué mirada?

Kagome - Esa, como si estuvieras hambriento y acabarás de descubrir el almuerzo. Sesshumaru no retrocedió ante la acusación. No fingió arrepentimiento.

Sesshumaru – Te equivocas, no encontré mi almuerzo, encontré un cadáver, el hombre que nos espera a fuera es peligroso, tienen tu aroma.

Kagome miró la mueca cruel de su boca. Tomo aire y se encontró de frente con su profesor Hirata, el cual se encontraba irreconocible, estaba vestido completamente de negro, pero de manera informal.

Sesshumaru - Salgan de nuestro camino. - Advirtió suavemente.

La expresión del profesor era cauta. Retrocedió, lentamente sin dejar de mirarlos.

Profesor- Señorita Kagome, supe de su accidente y vine a ver si ya se encontraba bien. – mientras decía esto levanto la vista hacia el hombre que acompañaba a su alumna y le extendí la mano en señal de tregua y saludo- Wade Hirata, y me imagino que usted es el dichoso esposo de la señorita.

Sesshumaru - No veo razón para negarlo. - Sesshumaru siguió caminando, dejando la mano extendida del dichoso profesor. – Este no es un profesor ordinario, es un cazador de demonios.

Kagome, sabia que lo que decía su marido era cierto, el aroma que desprendía el profesor era pútrido, es mas estaba segura que el había intentado asesinarla, pero no entendía como logro evitar que ella lo decentara primero.

Kagome - ¿Cómo lograste detectar quien era el? - Preguntó Sus dorados se movieron sobre su cara y acariciaron su suave boca

Sesshumaru – Siempre han existido y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, una de tus mejores amigas era una cazadora. Pero imaginaba que en esta época se hubieran extinguido.

Kagome - ¿Que impulso al profesor a atacarme? ¿Tiene pruebas de nuestros poderes? Era casi imposible de creer; no habían echo gala de sus podes frente a nadie y se mantenían apartados de las miradas de extraños.

Sesshumaru - Nada concreto. Pero la muestra de mi poder el día que lo conocí, seguramente lo puso en advertencia

Kagome - Cierto. - dijo Kagome. Odia recordar claramente ese dìa y como tuvo que tranquilizarlo.

Kagome extendió una mano hasta el brazo de él, pero tuvo cuidado de guardarse su simpatía para si misma, no deseaba abrumarlo, ni mucho menos culparlo, mas de lo que se culpaba a si mismo.

Sesshumaru cogió su mano, asombrándose de que algo tan pequeño pudiera darle tanto placer. Sólo el simple acto de tocar su mano, los dedos de ella cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca, podía derretir sus entrañas, proporcionarle una enorme seguridad.

El toque de los dedos de Sesshumaru enviaba descargas de calor da a través de la sangre de Kagome. Se mordió algo nerviosamente el labio inferior.

Kagome - Estabas diciendo sobre el profesor... ¿que podría saber con total seguridad? - Aguijoneó ella suavemente. No quería que dejara de sujetar su mano.

Sesshumaru - No sabe nada con seguridad. - Un brillo ligeramente malicioso apareció en sus ojos. - Al menos no sobre ti.

Kagome-¡Es imposible el vio como pare el golpe! A menos que….. ¿Qué hiciste? - Preguntó ella suavemente. - no tienes que protegerme llamando la atención sobre ti. Somos un equipo, ¿verdad? Si algo te ocurre a ti, me ocurre a mi.

Él apartó la mirada de ella. Los dedos se cerraron posesivamente alrededor de sus manos.

Sesshumaru - Eso puede no ser así en todos los casos. - respondió él cuidadosamente.

Kagome - ¿Qué estás diciendo? Somos pareja. - Su voz tembló solo un poco. - Puede que tengas que matar e incluso cazar a algún humano, para salvaguardar nuestra existencia y la de nuestros hijos Pero si algo te ocurriera, te seguiría.

Sesshumaru - Sería deshonesto por mi parte permitirte pensar que no disfruto con la idea de matar. He cazado durante muchos años, no conozco otra forma de vida. - Su cara era inmutable, pero en su interior estaba contenido la necesidad que sentía por su mujer.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la perfecta boca de ella.

Kagome- Si te complace pensar así de ti mismo, por mí está bien. Eres tan arrogante como varios hombres; no necesitas que te alimente con cumplidos. Pero quizás pueda hacer algo para enseñarte otra forma de vida. Mientras tanto, sugiero que me eduques en las costumbres de nuestra raza.

El corazón de él golpeó contra sus costillas. Su sonrisa era misteriosa, secreta, y tan hermosa, le rompió el corazón.

Sesshumaru - ¿Qué hay tras esa sonrisa, pequeña? - Su mano capturó y recorrió su garganta, su pulgar acarició sus labios con una gentil caricia. - ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no? –Estaba familiarizada con el toque de él. Los dos necesitaban la íntima unión de sus cuerpos mezclándose.

Kagome con los ojos abiertos e inocente, le miró. El pulgar de él presionaba su labio inferior, medio hipnotizado por su perfección.

Sesshumaru - Tú nunca te pondrás en peligro, nunca. Y si alguna vez te cojo intentando tal cosa, tendrías que pagarlo muy caro.

No parecía asustada. Más bien, divertida con su amenaza.

Kagome - Seguramente no estás amenazándome, gran Lord de los demonios - Rió suavemente, un sonido que acarició todo su cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de los ojos, se encontraron en su casa

Sesshumaru - Tengo mucha paciencia. Y no dejare que vuelvas a tener ningún problema, te retendré por un tiempo en casa

Kagome- Ya lo veo –asintió secamente.- Por favor , Sesshumaru –dijo ella atravesando la estancia y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo -¿No encuentras esto un poco desquiciante?

Sesshumaru se acomodó perezosamente en el respaldo de la silla; una socarrona sonrisa, típicamente masculina, deslumbró a Kagome.

Sesshumaru - ¿Estar encerrado con una hermosa demonio lunática, quieres decir?

Kagome - Ja, ja, ja. ¿Todos los demonios se creen graciosos?

Sesshumaru - Sólo aquellos que tienen por esposa a un imán de cazadores de demonios. Cálmate.

Kagome – De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto tarda un asunto como este?

Sesshumaru – Me acuerdo que tu abuelo menciono que eras enfermiza de pequeña, me imagino que podrías recaer. Pero con la diferencia que tendrás mi atención las 24 horas del día.

Kagome reencontraba muy cansada para discutir con el y dejo que siguiera hablando

Sesshumaru —Créeme, Kagome. Me lo tomo muy en serio —

Kagome —Así que dices que tienes que ocuparte de mi seguridad.

Él gimió suavemente.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que su pelo azabache cayera alrededor de su cara en ondas.

Kagome—Responde otra pregunta. ¿Tienes que hacerme también feliz?

Sesshumaru —No puedo hacer otra cosa —estuvo él de acuerdo.

Una lenta y maliciosa sonrisa le curvó la boca e hizo que sus ojos chispearan.

Kagome—Necesito un montón de cosas para ser feliz..

Sesshumaru —No lo dudo ni por un minuto —La mirada de él vagó sobre su cara y algo en él se tensó. Se inmovilizó—. Ven aquí.

Kagome retrocedió. Pretendía mantener su terreno, pero los ojos de él había pasado a un rojo escarlata Con deseo, se lamió los labios y no estuvo segura de si era necesario o deliberadamente provocativo.

Sesshumaru —Ya me has oído, mujer —Su voz era bajo. Más que suave. Una susurro de terciopelo acariciándole el cuerpo, acariciando cada terminación nerviosa—. Ven aquí conmigo.

La excitación surgió atravesándola. Él parecía sombrío y serio, su cara tallada con profundas líneas desde la batalla, su pelo fluyendo como seda y su cuerpo más que duro por su deseo por ella. Pero estaba en sus ojos, la profunda hambre, la forma en que la miraba como si estuviera hambriento por su cuerpo hacía que se le aceleraba el pulso. La forma en que parecía que nada pudiera o fuera a evitar su posesión de ella.

Necesitaba esa mirada. Anhelaba a un hombre que la deseara tanto que nada pudiera interponerse en su camino. Deseaba esa boca posesiva exigiendo la suya, sus manos rudas y su cuerpo duro y dolorosamente lleno.

Se acercó más. Justo fuera del alcance. Tentadoramente fuera de alcance. Deseaba prolongar el momento. Aumentar su deseo. Deseaba ver sus ojos brillar con la misma hambre brutal que la arañaba a ella.

Sesshumaru sentía la lujuria alzarse agudamente, mezclada con algo mucho más potente. La cogió del brazo, tirando de ella los escasos centímetros que los separaban haciendo que su cuerpo cayera contra el de él. Su calor casi le derritió. La piel de ella era suave . Sus senos empujaban contra su pecho haciendo que sintiera los duros pezones alzándose y cayendo contra él con cada aliento que ella tomaba. Cerró los dedos entre su pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás a fin de que su boca se fundiera con la de ella.

Kagome sintió un calor líquido a través de su cuerpo. Sentía el rudo tirón en su pelo, la boca de él aplastando la suya, comiendo de la suya con un salvaje abandono y ella necesitaba más. Exigía más. Se había enfrentado a la posibilidad de la muere y necesitaba olvidarlo. Desgarro desesperadamente la camisa que tenia puesta su amado. Todo mientras ella devoraba su boca, beso por beso, explorando con dientes y lengua, marcando sus propias exigencias, empujando las de él deliberadamente más alto.

Él termino de arrancar su ropa y desgarro lentamente la ropa de su mujer .Desnudando los senos a su hambrienta mirada, lo primitivo de la acción aumentó su placer. Era hermosa, derramándose fuera de la tela, redonda y firme y lista para comérsela. Inclinó la cabeza y tomó el pezón en su boca.

Las caderas de ella empujaron con fuerza contra él, su estómago se contrajo y escapó un ardiente gemido. Él la sostuvo allí, succionando su pecho, su cuerpo ardiente y sus necesidades abrumándole. Con cada pasada de su lengua y tirón de sus diente, sentía el cuerpo de ella temblar, sus músculos contraerse; sabía que estaba húmeda y resbaladiza. Las manos de él se deslizaron hacia abajo por su estómago hasta encontrar los pantalones.

Kagome—¡Quítamelos! —ordenó, inclinándose hacia adelante para lamerle los pezones—. Aprisa, Sesshumaru. Quítame la ropa. Me hacen daño en la piel.

La desnudó, deliberadamente rudo, excitándola aún más mientras la llevaba hacia la habitaron principal, tomó posesión de su boca de nuevo mientras empujaba firmemente el cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

Ella gritó, incapaz de evitar el pequeño sonido, sin preocuparle que él supiera que deseaba sollozar de tanto placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Balanceó las caderas contra él, deseando más, buscando más.

Kagome—¡Más! —susurró ella

Los dientes de él le mordisquearon la barbilla, jugueteando en su garganta y mordisqueando la hinchazón de su seno. La alzó fácilmente, su fuerza era enorme, sujetándola contra la pared mientras le lamía el ombligo y presionaba pequeños besos sobre su estómago.

Su respiración llegaba en jadeos. Intentó envolver las piernas alrededor de él, tan ardiente y húmeda necesitada de alivio, pero la alzó, haciendo que su trasero descansara allí en una repisa. Las manos eran duras cuando le tiraron de las rodillas separando los muslos. Posando su aliento en su dulce vagina, dejando que su boca se explorara con su lengua duramente, mordisqueando y besando tanto sus labios, como su clítoris. Kagome gritó cuando se retiro. Él le cogió las caderas entre las manos, sus muslos acomodándose entre los de ella.

Sesshumaru —Mírame, quiero que sepas con quien estás.

Ella encontró su mirada firmemente.

Kagome—Sé exactamente con quién estoy.

Su erección era dolorosamente dura, casi una agonía que ya no podía soportar. Necesitaba estar profundamente dentro de ella, donde pertenecía.

Kagome gimió y el sonido fue casi demasiado para él, vibrando a través de su cuerpo hasta que parecieron dedos en su piel demasiado tensa rozando y acariciando arriba y abajo por la longitud de su erección. Mantuvo la mirada de ella cautiva mientras presionaba en su interior, una lenta y larga estocada que empujaba. De nuevo. Y de nuevo otra vez. Deseaba estar tan profundo que ella nunca se librería de él.

Kagome se estremeció de placer. Los dedos de él se le hundieron profundamente en las caderas, sujetándola en su regazo. Él empezó a moverse, retirándose, un movimiento horriblemente lento que le robó la capacidad de pensar. Solo podía sentir, hundir las uñas profundamente en el brazo de él mientras se hundía en ella, empujando duro y profundo, mientras ella gritaba su nombre. No se detuvo, sino que siguió empujando poderosamente en su interior, grueso y duro, empujando, inclinándola para conseguir un mejor ángulo, manteniéndola al borde de la liberación hasta que sollozó pidiendo alivio. La pérdida de control la sacudió cuando siempre había tenido tanto control. Era aterrador necesitar tanto, sentirse indefensa bajo el palpitante golpear del deseo sexual.

Kagome— Sesshumaru —solo eso. Su nombre. Su nombre. La súplica sin aliento le puso alocadamente fuera de control. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se apretó hasta el punto del dolor.

Los suaves jadeos y gemidos sin aliento de Kagome le hicieron sobrepasar el límite. El cuerpo de ella era como seda ardiente, su vagina era tan apretada como un puño, estrujando y aferrando hasta que la fricción y calor explotaron a través de él como oro fundido.

Su alivio fue asombroso y la llevó con él, haciendo que sus músculos se convulsionaran a su alrededor, una y otra vez, poderosas contracciones que les dejaron a ambos jadeando buscando aliento. Su pelo estaba salvajemente despeinado y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

Kagome—No puedo moverme.

Sesshumaru —Yo tampoco —En realidad no deseaba moverse. Quería permanecer enterrado en ella para siempre. Ella era su vida y no permitiría que nadie la lastimaras y mucho menos un cazador de demonios. Se tenía que ocupar d ese humano lo mas pronto posible.


	13. Chapter 13

Mientras Sesshumaru buscaba información del profesor Hirata, Kagome decidió visitar a su madre y abuelo.

Cuando Kagome entro en el templo, noto un cambio drástico en la atmosfera, sus instintos, le decían que tenía que salir de ahí, pero le preocupaban sus familiares.

Un grito la alerto y corrió a la explanada del templo, donde su corazón se paralizo al observar la escena. Su abuelo, su madre y su hermano, eran rehenes de Hirata.

Madre- ¡Vete, Kagome! – Gritando a todo pulmón- Debes marcharte ahora.

Otro hombre apareció en escena; se parecía mucho al profesor pero era mucho más viejo y rubio. Se coloco a espaldas de su abuelo, y lo empujaba dándole golpes en la espalda de forma cruel.

Su abuelo tropezó, cayendo hacia delante sobre una rodilla, intentó enderezarse pero cayó de bruces, con el rostro sobre la loza. El hombre rubio le dio una patada con rencor.

Viejo - Levántate maldijo viejo. Levántate o te mataré aquí mismo.

Kagome- ¡Déjalo! –Gritó Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Abuelo! –y con una furia demoníaca se lanzo contra el atacante de su abuelo.

Sesshumaru se adelantó y la interceptó con su cuerpo, rápidamente y la empujó de vuelta a la entrada de la explanada.

Sesshumaru - Es una trampa, Kagome. - ¡Sal de aquí! - deja que yo me encarguemos de ellos-

Kagome- Pero mi familia… gritó en protesta.

Viejo - Venga aquí señora –gruño el hombre. Se agachó, agarró a su abuelo y lo puso de rodillas. Una navaja estaba apoyada en el cuello del anciano –Lo mataré ahora mismo si no hace lo que le digo.

Sesshumaru se dio la vuelta entonces, las profundidades de sus ojos brillaban con una luz roja. Rugió en forma de advertencia, provocando escalofríos en la espalda de los humanos.

El viento comenzó a soplar a su alrededor, enviando hojas secas y ramas a los pies de Sesshumaru. Una bola de luz pareció materializarse de la nada, lo golpeo en el pecho, dejando en sus manos a colmillo de acero, junto con una nota.

Kagome ahogo un grito, y solo logro reaccionar para ver como la famosa espada de Inuyasha reaccionaba ante Sesshumaru, revelando su poder.

Kagome - ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- susurro y rápidamente tomo la nota que había caído de colmillo de acero _"Sabia que un día la necesitarías, para proteger a la persona que mas quieres. Úsala sabia mente hermano o mejor dicho Tataranieto. Inuyasha y Kio" _En su mente no entendía nada completamente, pero solo le preocupaba salvar a su familia.

Sesshumaru - Voy a distraerlos con el poder de la espada. Sal de aquí con ellos.-ordeno el demonio, no conocía el funcionamiento de la espada.

Hirta - ¡Señorita Kagome le recomiendo que venga pacíficamente con nosotros! – Decía el falso profesor, mientras calmaba al viejo – ¡Tendrá que disculpar a mi padre, pero para èl todas las almas que han sido mancilladas con l contacto de un demonio merecen morir! Pero le aseguro que ese no será su destino, ni el de su familia, solo deseo salvarla de su captor y volverla a su estado natural. – mientras decía su discurso, observaba desafiantemente al demonio de cabello plateado

Una risa salio de la garganta del Sesshumaru y dijo sin miramientos - Recuerda, humano, ella es mía – sin mayor miramiento lanzo el ataque de viento a los humanos.

En un moviendo totalmente sincronizado, la ráfaga de viento transporta a un demonio de cabello azabache y con una rapidez que el ojo humano no podía captar, logrando rescatar a los rehenes.

El movimiento había dejado inconscientes al abuelo y a la madre dejando solo a su hermano consiente.

Sota - ¡Corre Kagome, es a ti a quien busca! – le advirtió su hermano - ¡Vete mientras puedas, cuenta con un encantamiento que te debilitara y te atrapara!

Mientras Kagome, ponía a salvo a su familia, Sesshumaru y el falso profesor se enfrascaban en una lucha de voluntades.

Hirata conocía perfectamente sus limitaciones, el era humano y no contaba con todo el entrenamiento para matar a un demonio tan poderoso. Tenia que recurrir a un hechizo de posesión; con un cántico ligero, logro materializar a un demonio alado, que lanzo un contraataque.

El ataque sorpresa resulto por un momento logrando, que Sesshumaru soltara la espada. Ambos demonios volaron, chocando contra los troncos de los árboles. Las garras destrozaban los cuerpos y se mordían con los colmillos. El peso de ambos tumbaba ramas mientras cambiaban continuamente su forma de ataque.

El demonio alado estaba fuerte, era la perfecta marioneta del profesor falso. Se lanzó sobre Sesshumaru, haciéndole caer y desgarrando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Kagome podía escuchar a Sesshumaru respirar trabajosamente, se debilitaba por momentos, los malditos, no solo utilizaban una marioneta, sino también contaban con hechizos de protección que debilitaban a su amado. Kagome jamás habían atacado a un ser humano en su vida, pero estaba claro que Sesshumaru estaba en peligro.

Kagome- ¡Sota, saca de aquí al abuelo y a mama! Date prisa y por nada del mundo trates de regresar para ayudar –estaba desesperada, lo empujo con una fuerza increíble.

En un pestañeo se lanzó sobre la espalda del demonio alado para apartarlo de Sesshumaru.

Sesshumaru - ¡No, aléjate! –gritó - ¡No, mujer, no lo hagas! –dijo con ferocidad.

Sin acabar de comprender, pero sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro, Kagome intentó zafarse, saltando de nuevo hacia atrás. Pero el demonio la sujetaba por la cintura en un abrazo imposible de romper, y girando la cabeza, hundió sus colmillos en la garganta de Kagome. Quemaba como si la estuvieran marcando con un hierro candente, rasgaba su carne, inyectándole un líquido espeso.

Sesshumaru sabia que la marioneta no soltaría a Kagome y se concentro en su titiritero, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su garganta. Aunque un ataque como aquel, era muy poco efectivo en sus condiciones, logro conseguir que el titiritero se quedara durante un instante sin aire. Aprovechó para golpear al demonio alado con ferocidad, empujándolo hacia atrás y logrando que Kagome quedara libre y cayera al suelo. La sangre brotaba de su cuello.

Hirata - ¡Si intentas cerrar la herida, ella morirá! –protestó el falso profesor voz ronca. – ¡Soy el único que sabe el antídoto al veneno que he introducido a su cuerpo! –

La palidez de Kagome lograba crear confusión en la mente del demonio, sabia que no podía entregársela. Kagome solo lograba balbucear un no, en su garganta maltratada.

Sesshumaru – ¡Kagome, morirás desangrada! –se esforzaba por mantener la calma, intentando que ella comprendiera la gravedad de la situación. Y la deposito a los pies de sus atacantes.

En el mismo instante que la entrego el demonio alado golpeo y desgarro el estomago de Sesshumaru, el cual trato de protegerse tardíamente.

Kagome gritó y olvidándose de su dolor se lanzó de nuevo sobre el demonio, golpeando con ferocidad la cabeza y los brazos. Arrogantemente, la criatura la alejo de un manotazo. Llevándola a los brazos del falso profesor. El cual la sujeto como una muñeca de porcelana, y atrapo su boca para verter en ella un líquido de sus propios labios. Kagome sintió unas náuseas profundas ante el nauseabundo contacto, su cuerpo se revelaba ante el roce.

Kagome cayó desmayada.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome parpadeó y buscó por todos lados en la oscuridad, una voz a la distancia escuchaba, no lograba recordar todo lo acontecido, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y no respondía a su voluntad. Observo en las sombras una mano que le acariciaba la cara.

Kagome - Vete al infierno –y se alegró por su rebeldía, volviendo a perder el conocimiento.

Una risa burlona retumbo en sus oídos.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros lejos de Kagome un Demonio de cabello plateado era atendido por su nueva familia de humanos.

Sota- ¿Puedes salvarlo?- decía a su abuelo que lo estaba examinando cuidadosamente.

Las manos del abuelo se movieron sobre el cuerpo, sobre las horribles heridas.

Abuelo – El demonio se coloco en hibernación, para sanar sus heridas. Ya están empezando a sanar; pero necesitaré tus hierbas, hija.

Sota- ¡Sálvalo! –decía en tono de suplica, mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

Abuelo - Necesito tu ayuda hijo, tenemos que llevarlo a la casa. –mientras el abuelo y Sota cargaban al demonio, el movimiento lo hizo recobrar el conocimiento.

Abuelo - Es una milagro que hayas sido capaz de salir vivo de ese ataque.

Sesshumaru se dejó caer al lado del hermano de su mujer, cubriéndose el estomago con una mano.

Sesshumaru - ¡Es mucho más milagroso que unos simples humanos se hayan mantenido con vida, ante el ataque que tuvieron! –

La casa se llenó de cánticos cuartitos. El abuelo estrujó y mezclo algunas hierbas, añadiéndolas a las cataplasmas que cubrían las heridas del demonio.

Abuelo- Mi canto reparara las heridas desde el interior.-el demonio no deseaba la ayuda del humano e intento pararse- ¡Está muy débil!, si te dejo ir en estas condiciones no podrás salvar a mi nieta!-,grito Sesshumaru sabia que el humano no le mentía y permitió que lo curara.

Se le coloco al demonio un cataplasma de hierbas, el cual aliviaba un poco el dolor que sentía. Pero en su interior, otra pesadilla empezaba a cobrar forma. Un vacío inmenso empezaba a extenderse por su alma, susurrando pensamientos desquiciados. No importaba cuántas veces se repetía que salvaría a su mujer, no lograba tranquilizar su corazón.

Odia tener sentimientos tan profundos hacia Kagome, pero ya no existía ninguna duda en su alma, la amaba y tenía que recuperarla a toda costa.

Ante este pensamiento abrió los ojos, su color ámbar había cambiado por un rojo oscuro y observo el rostro de su cuñado, quien lo observaba maravillado.

Sota- ¡Debes estar pensando en mi hermana! – Tus ojos han cambiado. – mientras lo decía le entregaba a colmillo sagrado - ¡Se que para todos soy un niño, pero hoy me he observado tu pelea y la de mi hermana y me siento avergonzado por no haber podido ser capaz de defender a mi familia, por eso……. te suplico que recuperes a mi hermana y mates con esta espada a los malditos que se la llevaron!

Sesshumaru dio un hondo suspiro y apartó la mirada de los duros ojos de Sota, donde resplandecía un odio inmenso, tuvo que reconocer que su cuñado había logrado captar su atención y tomo con orgullo la espada que le ofrecía, dando solo una respuesta afirmativa con su cabeza.

Sota sintió como bajo sus pies, la tierra tembló repentinamente, agitándose y antes sus ojos logro apreciar la transformación del demonio.

Un enorme perro blanco salio disparado de la casa, siguiendo el aroma de su presa. Recorrió una enorme distancia y esperó a que una nube cubriera el sol del atardecer. Caminó audazmente hacia la guarida de los cazadores.

Un cazador joven que se encontraba de vigía, se encontró de frente a un enorme perro blanco, el cual llevaba en su hocico una espada. Los ojos vigía se estrecharon y dejó ver una diabólica sonrisa. Agarró la pistola con las dos manos y puso el dedo en el gatillo; pero antes de que pudiera apretarlo, el perro giró en el aire y aplastó el pecho, abriéndose paso entre los huesos para llegar al mismo corazón.

El perro saltó sobre el cuerpo de forma desdeñosa para correr a grandes zancadas hasta la cabaña, que desprendía el aroma de su mujer. Pero la debilidad que invadía su cuerpo era mucho más difícil de ignorar, ante su deseo de asesinar a sus raptores. Consciente del paso del tiempo, el perro subió a toda velocidad las escaleras que llevaban al sótano de la cabaña, hasta llegar a la puerta. Una garra se dobló, alargándose hasta formar unos dedos que se aferraron al pomo de la puerta y la abrieron de un empujón. La necesidad de encontrarla era arrolladora, pero no podía bajar la guardia, ya había encontrado resistencia, esperaba encontrar más.

Las patas delanteras del perro eran ahora dos manos que cogieron la espada y con una rapidez, se interno en el laberinto subterráneo.

Hirata - ¡Buenos días, querida mía! Espero que encuentres cómodos tus aposentos.

Se deslizó por la habitación, observando como Kagome recobraba el conocimiento y se aproximo lentamente a su cautiva, la cual se encontraba atada. Al aproximarse, los ojos se le oscurecieron por la ira.

Hirata- ¡Te hable, te ordeno que me respondas!

Kagome- ¡Te ordené que te fueras al infierno! –dijo con su voz dulce y musical, acosándolo deliberadamente.

Hirata- ¡Aprenderás que es mejor obedecerme! –susurro a su oído. Enfadado por su desafío, cogió una de sus manos y le acerco un sello contra demonios, a la media luna de su cuello. - estoy consiente que no eres la misma linda muchacha que conocí hace apenas unos meses, pero acepta este dolor como una parte de tu curación –dijo con una sonrisa claramente diabólica.

En ese mismo instante Sesshumaru interrumpió abruptamente, en la habitación, observando la escena.

Sesshumaru - ¡No, te atrevas a tocarla! –gritó con voz áspera e implacable.

Hirata- ¡No te acerques más! –dijo, mientras cerró las manos alrededor del cuello de Kagome, furioso de que el demonio los hubiera interrumpido en el proceso de purificación.

El roce de aquellas manos hizo que la piel de Kagome se erizara y su estómago se encogiera como protesta. Súbitamente, el cazador gritó y se alejó con un salto de ella, su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor. Kagome vio que tenía las palmas de las manos chamuscadas, aún humeantes mientras se las llevaba al pecho de forma protectora. Sesshumaru había contra atacado rápidamente, dejándola libre de su captor por un momento.

Hirata- ¡Crees que va a ganar! –grito - pero no será así. ¡Estas a punto de perder a tu cautiva para siempre y esta habitación será tu tumba!

Dicho esto el demonio alado apareció de la nada y amenazo la vida de Kagome con sus garras nuevamente.

Kagome- ¡Sesshumaru! ¡No te acerques más! –gritó luchando enfebrecidamente por liberarse del inmundo roce del demonio alado- ¡No permitiré que caigas en sus manos…….. Antes elegiré la muerte!

Hirata- ¡Que conmovedora escena! – ¿Y bien demonio permitirás que nos marchemos o dejaras que la mate?

Sesshumaru - Amor mío –el tono de voz de Sesshumaru era una dulce orden que calmaba el corazón de Kagome- Debes permitir que yo tome las decisiones en este asunto; no me dejas más opción que obtener tu obediencia. Este inmundo humano no puede desafiarme; créeme, aférrate a esa idea. No puede separarnos; él no entiende nuestro vínculo. Juntos somos demasiado fuertes para él. Le dejaré que parta contigo, pero yo te encontrare.

De forma inmediata, en que s empezaban a marchar de la habitación el cazador se volvió para tomar posesión del cuerpo de Kagome y le dijo.

Hirata- ¿Creías que él te salvaría?, ¿verdad?

Kagome- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Hirata-¡ Es él el que te lastimo y te convirtió en esta inmunda criatura Kagome! – dicho esto le acerco su cara dispuesto a besar sus labios.

En ese momento, Sesshumaru se abalanzaba sobre los agresores. Hirata presionó la afilada garra del demonio alado sobre la yugular de Kagome.

Hirta- Ten mucho, mucho cuidado, demonio. Podrías matarme, eso está fuera de toda duda, pero ella moriría primero –y con esta amenaza, acercó de un tirón a Kagome a la demonio alado, el cual la levanto de sus ataduras dejándola colgada del suelo, totalmente desamparada, con los ojos fijos en Sesshumaru.

Una sonrisa de Sesshumaru tierna y afectuosa le devolvió la mirada.

Sesshumaru - ¡Te amo! ¡Sé valiente! – le ordeno – Te aseguro que todos los que te han tocado sufrirán una muere dolorosa

Hirata – Ni se te ocurra seguirnos o ella pagara las consecuencias y para asegúranos que eso no sucederá te dejo un regalo

El cazador y Sesshumaru se miraban fijamente, cada uno a un lado de la habitación. Una vibración malévola distorsionó la tensión existente en la habitación, golpeando con fuerza a Kagome.

Kagome - ¡Sesshumaru! –gritó la advertencia tardía cuando el padre de Hirata aparecía en escena con una pistola disparando tres veces sobre él. Las balas penetraron por la espalda de demonio y cayó, su valiosa sangre manchaba de un intenso color carmesí su inmaculada camisa de seda blanca.

Kagome- ¡No! –luchó fervientemente con el demonio, el miedo, la ira y el odio le daba las fuerzas, por un instante, estuvo a punto de liberarse, pero, de nuevo, las manos del demonio tiraron de ella hacia atrás y rodearon con fuerza su cuello. Kagome luchó contra el pánico que la invadía. No podía dejar que la matara.

El demonio arrastró a Kagome hasta la puerta de salida y la arrojo a manos del cazador

Hirata- Nadie podrá salvarlo esta vez. - ¡Serás mía!, - lejos de aquí, donde no pueda encontrarte.

Kagome mantuvo la mirada fija en Sesshumaru, observaba como el viejo cazador ataba a Sesshumaru de pies y manos para encadenarlo a la pared, mientras se reía a carcajadas, burlándose y dándole patadas. Sesshumaru permanecía en silencio, sus ojos brillaban con un tono carmesí, pero eran, fríos como el hielo.

El cazador alzó el cuerpo de Kagome y salio de la habitación, seguido d su padre que le susurro a su oído..

Cazador viejo – Debes darle la droga –le explicaba a su hijo lentamente - está hecha de pétalos de una extraña flor que sólo florece una vez al año, en la región nórdica de nuestra tierra. La desorientará, y lograremos implantarle nuevos recuerdos en su mente y a base del dolor la podremos controlarla; cuando piense en el demonio de cabello plateado, sentirá tanto sufrimiento, que su mente terminara rindiéndose ante nuestro poder.

La platica de los humanos, los distrajo suficiente, para no poder notar que dos demonios los estaban escuchados.

Ela cazador viejo, dejo a su hijo y a su presa, para regresar con el demonio atado

Cazador viejo - Aprenderás a odiarme –mientras lo amenazada con la pistola- Y a temerme; aprenderás quién tiene aquí el poder.

Una ligera y mordaz sonrisa asomó a los labios de Sesshumaru.

Sesshumaru - No te odio, humano. Y jamás podría tenerte miedo; eres un simple cadáver en este momento para mi, tu propia arrogancia te ha sacrificado –moduló su voz con un tono muy bajo.

El hombre se acerco al lado de su víctima, sonriendo con placer al ver el dolor de Sesshumaru.

Cazador viejo- ¡Mi hijo tendrá a tu compañera y ella nos ayudara a aniquilarte, a ti y a los de tu clase!

Sesshumaru - ¿Y como piensan lograr tal proeza humano? –dijo Sesshumaru con los ojos cerrados, pero la débil sonrisa aún curvaba sus labios.

Cazador viejo- Tú la transformaste, lo obligaste a llevar una vida impía. Él va a intentar salvarla – se inclinó un poco, acercando su pistola a su pecho- Creo que debería sacarte esas balas; no queremos que se te infecten las heridas ¿verdad? –dijo con una risilla tonta, disfrutando con la anticipación, mientras sacaba una daga y guardaba la pistola.

Sesshumaru abrió sus ojos y para desgracia del humano los miro directamente. En un solo instante el viejo cayó de espaldas y de rodillas, tambaleándose, consiguió acurrucarse sobre la pared más lejana. Rebuscando en el abrigo, sacó la pistola y apuntó con ella a Sesshumaru.

En ese momento, la tierra tembló levemente, como si fuese acumulando poder para levantar el suelo en un solo punto y de repente, explotar. El humano se agarró a la pared para mantener el equilibrio y perdió la pistola con los movimientos. Un pedazo de pared se desprendió del muro sobre su cabeza, cayendo peligrosamente cerca, justo a su lado. Un segundo y después un tercero pedazo de pared cayeron, y el humano tuvo que cubrirse la cabeza ante la avalancha de piedras y polvo.

Su grito fue alto y muy agudo. Se acurrucó aún más, y miró a través de los dedos de la mano al demonio amarrado a la pared. Sesshumaru no se había movido en busca de protección; yacía inmóvil, en la misma posición que lo había dejado, lo miraba fijamente. Sudando por el miedo, el hombre intentó abalanzarse sobre la pistola.

El suelo se elevó y se agitó bajo sus pies, la pistola fue a parar, dando tumbos, lejos de su alcance. La pared volvió a oscilar con precariedad y una nueva avalancha de rocas cayó al suelo, golpeando al hombre en la cabeza y en los hombros, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

Entonces se percató de algo curioso y terrorífico, el demonio se limitaba a observarlo con aquellos malditos ojos y la mordaz sonrisa mientras las piedras caían sobre sus piernas y le aplastaban la espalda. Entonces se oyó un espantoso crujido y chilló al sentir el tremendo peso que cayó sobre su columna.

Cazador viejo- ¡Maldito seas! –gruñó - Mi hijo te matara.

Sesshumaru no dijo nada, sólo contemplaba los estragos que había causado con su hipnosis. Era un humano débil y se merecía la muerte que había tenido

No tenía ningún deseo de desperdiciar sus fuerzas; No podía permitirse perder tiempo, tenia que curase par darle caza al raptor de su mujer.

Su cuerpo se sacudió y el dolor lo atravesó, al arrancar las cadenas de la pared.

Saco de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, un pequeño cataplasma de hierbas

Sesshumaru - ¡Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre!- mascullo – mientras se colocaba la curación que le había dado el abuelo de Kagome.

En la superficie un cazador, suministraba una inyección a un demonio femenino.

La infusión logro desmayarla un momento, cuando recupero el conocimiento, se encontraba sin ataduras y recostada en un pila de heno.

Kagome- Tengo el estómago revuelto. – intento levantarse, su mente estaba confusa pero había logrado mantener una parte de ella intacta.

Hirata- Eso es porque estás hambrienta. Te he preparado una sorpresa, querida; un banquete en tu honor. Los invitados esperan impacientes nuestro regreso.

Kagome se detuvo y miró con atención los ojos fríos que la inspeccionaban.

Kagome- ¡No quiero ir contigo!

Endureció la mirada el cazador, desconcertado; le dedicó una parodia de sonrisa. No era tan arrebatadamente guapo como había creído en un principio Kagome; tenía una apariencia cruel y desaliñado.

Kagome logró que le soltara el brazo dando un tirón y se agachó, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Kagome - ¡Tú no eres…! -el nombre se le escapó con la tremenda explosión de dolor. La cabeza parecía que explotaría, de su frente, algunas gotas de sudor descendían por su rostro.

De forma deliberada, Hirata se agachó y toscamente, deslizó su lengua por la mejilla de Kagome, siguiendo el rastro de su sudor.

Hirata - Estás enferma, querida. Debes confiar en mí, yo sé lo que te conviene.

Kagome se obligó a sí misma a permanecer tranquila, a apartar las telarañas que nublaban su mente. Estaba segura de encontrarse en grave peligro, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar con aquel hombre, pero necesitaba pensar. Alzó el rostro hacia la luna de tal modo que su pelo, negro como el ébano, adquirió reflejos azulados.

Kagome- ¡Estoy muy confundida, ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre! –forzó una mirada apesadumbrada para satisfacerlo y calmarlo- ¿Qué me ha ocurrido? Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Hirata- Te golpeaste en la cabeza –la ayudó a levantarse pasando un brazo por su estrecha cintura; esta vez, Kagome se obligó a aceptar el contacto sin alejarse.

Kagome- Lo siento; estoy tan confundida. Me siento tonta y asustada –confesó con una mirada tan dulce que era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

Hiarta- ¡Soy Hirata………. tu esposo! – ¡Un maldito demonio te alejó de mi lado y cuando te rescaté, te caíste y te golpeaste en la cabeza –su voz era grave y extrañamente familiar.

Kagome - ¿Mi esposo? – Hira…….. ¡No!......... Sesshumaru- susurro el segundo nombre y cuando el dolor la golpeó, lo aceptó, permitió que la atravesara por completo. Se quedó sin respiración y sintió que los huesos de su cráneo eran atravesados por miles de agujas. Echando mano de toda la disciplina que poseía, enfocó sus pensamientos.

_Kagome recordó un nombre - ¿Sesshumaru? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Eres real? Tengo miedo – se encontró llamando telepáticamente a un ser desconocido para ella._

_Sesshumaru – ¡Mujer! Lograste encontrar tu poder –la respuesta fue muy débil, muy lejana pero muy real, algo a lo que agarrarse en un mundo de confusion._

_Kagome- ¿Quién eres y quien está a mi lado? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó mientras se apoyaba intencionadamente contra el hombre alto y mantenía su mente conectada con el desconocido Encontraba interesante que en su mente pudiera hablar con otra persona. _

_Sesshumaru – ¡Es un cazador!. Te robó de mi lado; voy a por ti._

_Kagome creía en aquella lejana voz, sentía su amor y su calidez que la envolvían en unos brazos protectores y fuertes. Conocía esos sentimientos, esa voz. Parecía herido._

_Kagome- ¿Estás herido? - ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

_Sesshumaru le resumió los acontecimientos. Cuando Kagome pudo asimilar toda la información, tomó aire, la sensación era la misma que alguien sentía al ser golpeado con fuerza en el estómago._

_Kagome –¡Tu eres mi esposo!!!!!_

_Sesshumaru – Tengo que agradecerle a tu familia que sean previsores y que tu madre sea una especie de dictador, no medo irme sin una buena provisión de cataplasma medicinal._

_Los recuerdos volvían con rapidez a la cabeza de Kagome, fluyendo como el agua; y se sentía aterrorizada. Siguió manteniendo una figura temblorosa y confusa, la mujer que él cazador quería que fuese._

Las heridas de Sesshumaru le parecieron graves; pero estaban a punto de ser sanadas por la combinación de poderes de él y las yerbas. Alzó la barbilla; la droga podía haber confundido su mente de forma transitoria, pero ella podría zafarse de su captor

La memoria, que hasta entonces había permanecido fragmentada, volvió a unirse en su totalidad bajo el recuerdo de Sesshumaru. El vendrían por ella, no importaba lo que ocurriera; taparía sus heridas y se arrastraría si fuera necesario, hasta llegar a su lado.

_Kagome- Sesshumaru, puedo ocuparme del cazador. No te preocupes por mí –usó mucho más valor del que sentía_.

Hirata- Estás muy callada –la sorprendió, la voz del humano.

Kagome- ¡Estoy intentando recordar, pero cuando lo hago, me duele la cabeza!

Estaban sobre una llanura; al principio, Kagome no pudo distinguir la casa de piedra, construida en un lateral de la montaña. Parecía resplandecer a la luz de la luna, por un instante era un espejismo, después adoptaba una estructura diferente y desaparecía de nuevo. Kagome parpadeó rápidamente, captando cada detalle para transmitírselo a Sesshumaru. Confundida por el efecto de la droga, había estado, brevemente, bajo su poder; ahora se sentía simplemente mareada y molesta. Y muy, muy cansada.

Kagome- ¿Esta es nuestra casa? –preguntó inocentemente, apoyándose por completo en él.

Hirata- Descansaremos aquí toda la noche, querida –y de nuevo percibió aquella curioso sarcasmo que ella empezaba a odiar- No es seguro que nos quedemos más tiempo; el otro puede perseguirnos. Debes alimentarte para volver a tener fuerzas y escapar.

Deliberadamente, Kagome sujetó el brazo de Hirata con la mano, en un gesto de confianza.

Kagome- Lo intentaré, pero me siento un poco mareada, en serio.

Kagome dio un paso hacia la entrada y sintió la repentina protesta de Sesshumaru. Tropezó y se cayó justo delante de la puerta, permaneciendo como una jovencita desamparada. Con una maldición, Hirata intentó levantarla de un tirón y meterla en la casa, pero Kagome estaba sin fuerzas y era incapaz de moverse por sí misma. La alzó en brazos y la llevó él mismo al interior.

La casa, consistía en una gran habitación frontal, con una puerta en el rincón. La estancia estaba fría y húmeda; el moho crecía en las paredes. Había una mesa y un banco de iglesia alargado. Hirata soltó a Kagome en el banco como si fuera de frágil porcelana y encendió varias velas; el corazón de Kagome se detuvo ante la visión de una mujer encadenada a la pared, con los ojos dilatados por el terror. Estaba sucia, con la ropa desgarrada. Tenían numerosos moretones y sobre la mejilla derecha se distinguían varias marcas de quemaduras.

Hirata se aproximo a la mujer y la dejo libre de un tirón, la arrastró hasta ponerla al lado de Kagome y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas y la mantuvo agarrada, tirándole del pelo con una mano para dejar su garganta expuesta.

La sonrisa del cazador fue cruel y burlona.

Hirata – ¡Tienes que terminar tu entrenamiento de cazadora y darle fin a este maldito demonio!

La mujer sollozaba y gemía de terror; Kagome se puso de pie y se echó a un lado el pelo con mano temblorosa. Hirata era un hombre desquiciado que no podía reconocer a un simple humano de un demonio. Pudo sentir a Sesshumaru, se encontraba cerca y tenia ganar tiempo para salvar la pobre mujer.

Sus enormes ojos, se alzaron hasta el rostro de Hirata, estaban brillantes y al borde de las lágrimas. Kagome pasó la mano por el brazo de la mujer, en una caricia suave, intentando reconfortarla sin palabras.

Kagome - ¿Dudas de mí? - ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué he hecho? Sinceramente, no puedo recordarlo. Jamás arrebataría una vida de esta manera, y ciertamente, tú tampoco. ¿Por qué me haces pasar por esta prueba? ¿Acaso he cometido un crimen que no recuerdo? ¿Por qué te comportas de un modo tan cruel conmigo?

El rostro de Hirata se contrajo

Hirata- No te angusties tanto, cariño – intento reconfortarla

Kagome- Díme…………. No soporto el no poder recordar nada. ¿Me obligó el otro a hacer algo que no puedes perdonarme? –diciendo esto, bajó la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada. Su voz sonó entonces más suave- Toma mi vida. Descarga tu ira sobre mí, no sobre esta pobre mujer que no se lo merece; me marcharé si no deseas que mi vida esté ligada a la tuya, aunque no tenga otro sitio donde ir –buscó la mirada del cazador, sus ojos reflejaban la sinceridad que pretendía imprimir a su voz- Toma mi vida…………. ¡ahora! – grito

Hirata- ¡No, Kagome!

Kagome- Entonces, contéstame; ¿Por qué me haces pasar por esta prueba? ¿Es porque no soy totalmente como tú? ¿Porque no soy humana? Ya sé; te avergüenzas de mí y quieres castigarme de este modo.

Hirata- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Kagome rodeó a la mujer con su brazo.

Kagome - Creo recordar,………no estoy segura, que habia invitados esperándonos. ¿Te referías a esta mujer? –De repente, su rostro cambió- ¿Es tu amante? –su voz sonó con un timbre histérico, pero las manos eran gentiles sobre el brazo de la mujer.

La mujer- ¡No! ¡No! –Protestó la mujer, aunque en sus ojos se leían la confusión y un atisbo de esperanza- No soy su amante.

Hirata estaba claramente en un aprieto; había llevado a Kagome a la cabaña, para implantarle nuevos recuerdos. Con ayuda de su demonio alado había raptado al demonio femenino. Si la obligaba a matar, a otro demonio la convertiría en una cazadora como el. Algo en su interior se agitó y se volvió a contemplar la inocencia de sus ojos.

Hirata- La mujer dice la verdad; ella no significa nada para mí. Es una simple sirvienta, si tú lo deseas –se veía perdido y solo, casi inseguro.

Kagome le tomó la mano; leyó su mente, la cual estaba podrida y retorcida, era una obra maestra de maldad. Pero aún así, sintió lástima por él; una vez fue bueno, no muy diferente de se abuelo o Sota, pero en la locura de su padre, había tomado el camino equivocado. Hirata quería desesperadamente volver a ser una persona normal.

Creyó encontrar el verdadero amor en ella y se aferro a salvarla de su supuesto captor.

Kagome- Perdóname,……… Hirata , si he hecho algo que te haga dudar de mí –dijo en voz baja, sentía tanta pena en su interior que tenía ganas de llorar. No podía salvarlo, aunque no hubiera pertenecido a Sesshumaru, no podía; nadie podía hacerlo. Era demasiado depravado.

La mano de Hirata le acarició el cabello.

Hirata- No estoy enfadado contigo, querida mía, pero estás débil y no entiendes que hoy era tu prueba final.

La mujer se tensó de repente, su rostro estaba distorsionado por el miedo. Se quedó muy quieta, esperando la respuesta de Kagome que parecía muy confundida.

Kagome - Pero no puedo estoy muy confundida –y deliberadamente, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos para - No sé por qué; no puedo pensar. Creo que el otro me hizo algo para que me sintiera así.

Hirata levantó a la mujer tirándole del pelo. Y la arrojo a una orilla.

Cuando le dio la espalda el cazador, Kagome trasformo una de sus manos en una garra y se la clavo en su espalda. Dejándolo tendido en el suelo y sujeto con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer y salieron corriendo de la cabaña.

Mientras corrian Kagome intento hacer conversación con ella

Kagome - ¿Quién eres?

Mujer- Soy Mónica Led. - ¿Por qué me ayudó?

Antes que pudiera contestar Kagome fue traspasado con un par de garras que la elevaban, el maldito demonio alado le había dado alcance y la quería destrozar.

La rabia que había mantenido bajo control, fue liberada y dejo emanar de ella un gran poder demoníaco que consumió al demonio alado con solo una mirada.

Cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, junto a Mónica, la cual solo pudo articular unas cuantas palabras a causa del terror

Mónica-¡ Por favor, por favor! –la mujer se encontraba en histeria total –¡ No me mates!.

Kagome se frotó las sienes, su estómago volvía a sentir náuseas, estaba débil e ignoró los débiles sollozos de la mujer, necesitaba alimentarse.

Mientras se inclinaba para examinar sus heridas, el cazador, que les había dado alcance. La alzó de un mechón de su pelo y tirado tan fuerte que a Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La acercó de espaldas hacia el pecho y rodeó su garganta con ambas manos, hundiendo los dedos en la tierna carne.

Mónica- Deténganse, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó

Hirata – Es un maldito demonio, que me había engatusado tengo que erradicarlo de la faz de la tierra.-gritaba mientras sus dedos se encontraban aplastando la tráquea de Kagome, de tal modo que estaba punto de perder el conocimiento.

Kagome pudo sentir el miedo del hombre, su frenético intento de matarla a costa de su vida. Había utilizado un hechizo prohibido, que le daría fuerza suficiente para matarla, se había vuelto un maldito Bersequer.

Sesshumaru - ¡Kagome! –una oleada de furia llegó junto con el grito.

Las manos de Hirata fueron arrancadas de la garganta de Kagome; se oyó con claridad el ruido de los huesos al romperse y quedó aplastado contra un árbol, los pies colgando a bastante distancia del suelo. Mónica chilló al oír como el aire salía de los pulmones del cazador; lo estaban estrangulando, los ojos empezaban a salirse de sus órbitas.

Kagome – ¡Ten cuidado ya no es un humano!- su advertencia llego tarde, su esposo salio disparado por un manotazo del cazador. El cual cayo al suelo y se arrojo contra de su agresor

Sesshumaru dejo salir la ira asesina que lo poseía. Saltó a su contrincante desenfundo la a colmillo sagrado. Esta vez no sintió ninguna vacilación, dejo fluir el poder de la espada a través de sus cuerpo y se volvieron uno mismo. Dejando en cenizas el cuerpo del cazador.

La noche retembló con un grito de puro terror de parte de Monica que callo desmayada y fue seguido de una diabólica carcajada, símbolo de triunfo. Todos los seres vivientes del bosque, percibieron la violenta vibración, la turbulencia provocada por el poder, el ciclo de la vida y la muerte. Kagome, observadora de la violenta escena, no lograba reaccionar ante ese desligue de poder.

Su instinto la llevo a querer acercarse a su esposo

Sesshumaru - ¡No, Kagome! - le ordenó Sesshumaru.

Esta descontrolado, el poder que había necesitado para hacer funcionar al la espada seguía activo en su ser y no sabia si este podría lastimar a Kagome.

Kagome caminó hacia atrás, ante la orden y hasta que estuvo presionada contra un árbol. Su atención estaba en el demonio. Observaba la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, el ondear de sus músculos bajo la fina camisa de seda, la forma fluida en el poder emanaba de su ser, que parecía flotar de un lado a otro. Arrastro su mano y dejo caer a colmillo sagrado, como si le quemara.

Era de otro mundo. Elegante, peligroso y mortal. Sin embargo cuando volvió su cabeza y su mirada se topo con unos sus ojos fríos y letales, viéndolo todo, sin perderse nada.

No le temía, era ardiente, excitante y muy sensual. Casi pecaminoso.

Perfecta boca le sonrió, pareció sensual en vez de cruel.

Acababa de exterminar a un ser humano y la mente de Kagome solo podía expresar excitación por su esposo

Kagome — Me encanta tu forma de reír, Sesshumaru, pero eso no va a reducir tu castigo, por llegar tan tarde a salvarme. Se supone que siempre me protegerías.

La mente de Sesshumaru, se encontraba lista para el desprecio de su esposa, pero no para la ternura y el amor que le estaba mostrando.

No entendía, como podía estar bromeando ante esta situación. Esta mujer lo volvería loco, sino ya estaba, la amaba.

Sesshumaru —¡Estaba atendiendo asuntos mas importantes! — utilizo el mismo tono que su mujer, pero le sonrió, y dejo que un mechón de su cabello, cayera sobre sus ojos.

Kagome se sorprendió ante la repentina broma de él.

Kagome —¿Cómo piensas revindicarte ante mis ojos? – dijo en un tono de regaño

Sesshumaru — ¡Con esto!- la tomo ente sus garra y la beso feroz mente, sin importarle nada ni nadie, había estado a punto de pederla tantas veces que necesitaba sentirla junto a el y nadie se lo podría impedir.

No le era suficiente tener su boca soldada a la de ella, tenía que sentir el calor de su piel bajo sus garras explorando cada músculo, cada hueco. No quería nada entre ellos, ni siquiera la fina capa de tela que amortiguaba la gruesa y dura evidencia de su deseo por ella.

La oleada de poder vibró en el aire, tanta electricidad que crujió. La camisa de él flotó hasta el suelo mientras sus manos encontraban la cremallera de los pantalones. Tiró impacientemente de los insultantes pantalones. Una vez más el aire crujió y él quedó desnudo a la luz de la luna, los rayos plateados iluminaban su larga cabellera y su perfecto cuerpo, resplandecía como un escultura masculina dedicada al puro placer carnal. Hecho para ella.

Kagome jadeó, recorriéndole con las manos, mientras que en su interior la dolorosa se volvía un hambre feroz que la mordió y arañó hasta que su cuerpo rabió. Estaba leyendo la mente de él, sabía que ambos estaban más allá del control, pero no le importaba. Miro, sus ojos carmesí e implacables, ojos vivos con hambre y deseo, una lujuria insaciable. Lo entendía; ella sentía lo mismo.

Sesshumaru desgarro la camiseta de algodón de su mujer, haciendo que los botones salieran volando en todas direcciones. Sus garras se movieron hacia arriba para acariciarle el cabello. Sus manos se deslizaron por el torso, alzando los pechos mientras hundía la cabeza para regocijarse entre la suave y cremosa carne de ellos. Un gemido sensual quedo silenciado ante la sorpresa de sentir la boca de él sobre un pezón, húmedo, ardiente y succionó con fuerza, mordiéndola. Una combinación de dolor y placer la inundo.

Las garras de Sesshumaru rasguñaban sobre la curva de sus caderas, retirándole los pantalones del cuerpo, dejándola abierta a su hambrienta mirada. La oleada de poder llegó de nuevo cuando ella se hizo a un lado sus ropas dejando su cuerpo piel contra piel con él.

Sesshumaru – ¡Tócame! -Ordenó suavemente, mientras sus dientes jugueteaban y raspaban a lo largo de la piel sensible. -¡Necesito tus manos sobre mí!- ¡Tócame!-

Las manos de Kagome, recorrió lentamente los huesos de las caderas, los bordes duros, los músculos definidos. Gimió una especio de ronroneo, cuando el cuerpo de él creció más, más pesado, ante el roce de su piel.

Deliberadamente dejó que sus dedos danzaran a lo largo de la dura y gruesa longitud de él, balanceando su peso en la mano, apretando gentilmente hasta que el aire abandonó sus pulmones y alzó la cabeza con un suave gruñido de placer animal.

No era suficiente, lo quería de rodillas, a esta criatura de oscuro poder, un maestro de la destrucción y seducción que había dejado su sello profundamente dentro de ella haciendo que ningún otro tuviera posibilidad de tomar su lugar. Quería que sintiera lo mismo que él le hacía sentir a ella.

Kagome capturó sus caderas, arrastrándole más cerca de forma que la calidez de su aliento le hizo apretar los dientes. Su lengua le saboreó, lentamente y seductoramente, siguiendo los contornos de suave piel de terciopelo. Explorando el grueso contorno, mordisqueándolo lentamente, torturándolo.

No tenía una idea real de que hacer, pero podía seguir las instrucciones de la mente de él, y la guía de sus manos. Cada respiración rasgada de èl, le daba coraje de continuar.

Las manos de él la cogieron del pelo, el gruñido profundizó en su garganta. Le quería de este modo, al borde de la violencia, desenfrenado, allí en medio de la noche con las estrellas desparramadas en lo alto y el poderoso cuerpo temblando a causa de ella.

A causa del delicado calor de su boca, apretada y húmeda, tomándole como él la había tomado, innumerable veces. Su cuerpo le pertenecía, para su placer, llevándole a un punto sin retorno, capaz de arrancarle gruñidos guturales y sentir su cuerpo empujar impotentemente en ella. Los puños le apretaron el pelo, arrastrando su cabeza más cerca, mientras ella deliberadamente le conducía al borde del delirio.

Sesshumaru –¡Mi turno, mujer!- dijo, tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba para encontrar su boca con la de él.

La hizo tenderse en la hierba y se tumbo junto con ella. la empujaba hacia atrás sobre el suelo, siguiéndola con su cuerpo duro. Cogiendo sus piernas, tiró de ella haciéndola abrir las piernas de par en par, dejándola abierta y vulnerable a él. Arrodillándose simplemente tiró de las piernas sobre sus amplios hombros y se inclinó para encontrar el ardiente y húmedo centro con su lengua.

El cuerpo de Kagome exploto, se fragmentó, meciéndose y agitándose entre las manos de él. Gritó, sus dedos se aferraron a los tallos de hierba en busca de algo, cualquier cosa a la que aferrarse.

Sesshumaru -¡No es bastante lo bastante, fuerte!. -Dijo él suavemente, impacientemente. -Otra vez, Kagome, una y otra vez y la siguiente vez di mi nombre.- ¡Tienes que recordar bien quién soy!. ¡Dilo!. -Era una orden, una amenaza. Su boca encontró de nuevo la de ella. Violentamente deslizó un dentro de ella. Al momento su cuerpo volvió a responderle, haciéndola girar fuera de control haciéndola jadear pidiendo misericordia, desgarrando la hierba en busca de un ancla.

Él dejó el dedo profundamente en su interior, dejándolo juguetear empujando más de forma que la palma se presionara contra el calor de su entrada. Se inclinó para besar el estómago plano, los dientes mordisquearon. En respuesta los músculos de ella se tensaron firmemente alrededor de su dedo.

Sesshumaru -¡Eso es lo que necesito sentir, amor, quiero que me necesites más! ¡Más aún! -Observando su cara insertó un segundo dedo, estirando su vagina, presionando más profundamente en ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el pecho que empujaba tan tentadoramente hacia él. El cuerpo de Kagome se estremeció en respuesta, bañando los dedos de él en un cremoso ardor, tensando y apretando.

Kagome- ¡Sesshumaru! -Jadeó su nombre. Adolorida, necesitada y ardiente.

Le golpeó ligeramente el pecho, chupando su carne, empujando los dedos profundamente, retirándolos, empujando de nuevo. Hubo satisfacción en el grito de ella cuando sus movimientos provocaron un orgasmo incluso más salvaje. Kagome casi sollozaba mientras su cuerpo golpeaba contra la mano.

Sesshumaru se inclinó sobre ella, presionando su largo grosor palpitante, grueso y duro, deseando que ella le sintiera.

Sesshumaru -¿Aún no me recuerdas, Kagome? - ¿Quién soy? - ¡Dime que quieres de mí! - ¡Solo yo. Nadie más, solo yo! -Su voz era el arma mas devastadora que existía, era una seducción a los sentidos, Jugueteó con la lengua sobre el pezón de ella, sus dientes rasparon su yugular en medio de la media luna que resplandecía. Mientras sus dedos la estiraban incluso más, hundiéndose más profundamente en su centro.

Los ojos de Kagome se bañaron de lágrimas.

Kagome -¡No puedo más! ¡Es demasiado! -Su cuerpo estaba convulsionando ante el placer y el dolor.

Sesshumaru -Si, puedes. -Sus dientes seguían raspando su cuello, el aliento cálido en su oído. - ¡Déjate ir, entrégate a mí, en todos los sentidos, con todo lo que eres! - ¡No aceptaré nada menos! - ¡Muéstrame tu nuevo poder!

El aliento de Kagome quedó atascado en su garganta y la sensación de la boca de él contra su piel fue casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Kagome –¡Si!, ¡ahora! -Se atragantó con las palabras mientras su cuerpo se ondeaba y estremecía subiendo de nuevo a un orgasmo múltiple, que le transmitió con su mente a la de él.

Él le atrajo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, empujando las caderas contra ella, manteniéndole los muslos abiertos para acomodar su gran longitud. Presionaba en su ardiente, húmeda y acogedora vagina. Un rugido escapó de la garganta de ella cuando empujó en su interior.

Ella gritó, su voz se esparció por el cielo cuando profundizó la estocada, uniendo sus cuerpos. Era su demonio, su mente estaba llena de él y su alma le reclamaba mientras tomaba posesión de su cuerpo. El alivio fue rápido y feroz.

Sesshumaru no tuvo piedad, empujó hacia adelante, enterrándose profundamente mientras la feroz fricción crecía una y otra vez, intensa y ardiente, que los consumió a ambos. La necesitaba toda, la esencia de ella fluyendo en sus venas, y deliberadamente se inclinó hacia adelante, sabiendo que los ojos de ella estaban fijos en su cara, deseando que viera quién era, que supiera qué era él.

Su amo y verdugo.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi regalo de navidad.

Esta un poco largo, pero espero que les guste.

Contstandoalgunas dudas de:

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} pre {margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Courier New"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Flordezereso: Le agradezco su comentario y claro que voy a continuarla, es mas estoy apunto de terminarla.Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1: Gracias por tus comentarios. Contestando a tus preguntas, efectivamente Sesshumaru, es el tataranieto político de Inuyasha y Kikyo (pero lo explicare un poco mas ampliamente en el siguiente capitulo)Y con respecto a la espada, la culpa es de mi novio que me pido que incluyera a inuyasha en la historia un poco. Y la mejor manera que se me ocurrió, fue prestándole la espada un rato y tenia que dar un poco de dramatismo, por esa razón Sesshumaru, no recordaba como utilizar la espada Pero ya demostró que la sabe utilizar y muy bien. Sweetmoonfairy: gracias por agregarme a tu lista Y a todas las demás muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, esta historia que esta punto de acabar. Espero que pasen una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogo

Desde el ataque que sufrieron Kagome y Sesshumaru, ha pasado casi medio año.

La vida de esta pareja de demonios se repartía en la antigua era y la moderna.

Sesshumaru se encargo de traer a su hija, para que conociera la época moderna y estudiara. Todo a petición de su esposa, la cual, no deseaba mantenerse más tiempo alejada de ella.

Una noche mientras recorrían la ciudad en la esfera de luz de Sesshumaru, se hizo un pequeño silencio.

Sesshumaru - Kagome, ¿te sientes libre cuando estás conmigo? Nunca te he aprisionado, a pesar de que algunas veces, sería lo mas seguro.

La demonio hembra dio vuelta a su cabeza para observar a su pareja.

Kagome - ¡Por supuesto que no, tonto! –lo había susurrado en un tono amoroso.

Sesshumaru había llegado a depender de su firmeza, del absoluto valor de su amor.

Sesshumaru - Si alguna vez te desesperas por mi naturaleza……. quisiera que me lo hicieras saber. ¡Siento tu tristeza en algunas ocasiones, amor mío, el dolor en tu corazón!

Kagome -¡No, Sesshumaru l! - Como cualquier mujer, quiero niños. No me quejo. Tenemos una hija, muy querida para nosotros dos. Si nunca tenemos otro, habré sido feliz disfrutando una hija del único hombre que podría hacerme feliz. Tú y Rin son suficiente para mí.

Sesshumaru la rodeo con sus brazos, para besarla. Deseaba quitarle el dolor de su corazón.

Kagome parpadeó ligeramente, evitando que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos y deseando cambiar la conversación. Se separo de el y con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Kagome - Casi es navidad y es la primera de Rin, le he contado muchas historias de Santa y ella espera con mucha alegría la aparición de este. ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Sesshumaru!

Sesshumaru - ¡Creo que no! - le replicó, su expresión podía amedrentar al mas peligroso de los cazadores, pero ciertamente parecía no surtir efecto en su compañera.

Kagome, bufó exasperada.

Kagome - ¡No seas niño! - ¡Los hombres humanos lo hacen siempre sin miedo!

Sesshumaru - ¡No tengo miedo! La ceja de ella se alzó, como si se estuviera riendo de él.

Kagome - ¡Oh, si, lo tienes! - ¡Pareces aterrorizado y pálido!

Sesshumaru - Estoy pálido porque he gastado energía volando sin haberme alimentado. ¡Soy un Lord, no Santa Claus!

Kagome - ¡Eso no es una excusa! - Como líder de nuestra familia, es tu deber participar como Santa Claus. ¡Es la tradición!

Sesshumaru - ¡No!- ¡Ninguna tradición nuestra! ¡No es digno, mujer! El demonio se recogió su plateado cabello en la parte baja de la nuca y lo aseguró con una estrecha tira de cuero. Sus ojos ámbar brillaron hacia ella, intentando intimidarla para someterla.

Ella estalló en carcajadas, sin compasión y ciertamente sin temor.

Kagome - ¡Mala suerte, gran lobo malo! Es tu trabajo. Sea tradición o no, prometiste que tendríamos una gran fiesta de Navidad para todos. Nuestra familia se encuentra muy emocionada. No cabe la posibilidad de defraudarles.

Sesshumaru - ¡No defraudare a nadie, por que no haga esa cosa tan ridícula!

Sesshumaru extendió los brazos rodeando a Kagome y la acercó a su cuerpo. Deseaba que su mujer se olvidara de el tema y le mordisqueó el cuello en la media luna, notando su pulso acelerado, oliendo su respuesta llena de excitación y sabiendo que siempre sería de esta forma para ellos dos.

El Demonio pensó que no podría amarla más, cada día la emoción se hacía más fuerte hasta que creía que le haría explotar. Algunas veces, cuando ella no estaba mirando, podía sentir lágrimas llenarle los ojos. Quien podría creer que el poderoso Lord de las tierras del Este, pudiera estar tan enamorado de una mujer.

El violento amor que sentía por su esposa, que se hacía más fuerte con cada momento que compartían. Tanto que sabia que había perdido la discusión antes de comenzarla

Kagome se inclinó hacia atrás para abrazarle el cuello, inclinando la cabeza para poder besarle. En el mismo momento que sus labios tocaron los de ella, el fuego explotó y empezó a descender, recorriendo su sistema. Presionó su cuerpo más cerca del de ella para que sintiera la evidencia de su deseo.

Ella rió suavemente.

Kagome - ¡Tú siempre haces que olvide lo que estoy diciendo! – ¿No me habías prometido llevarme a casa de mi madre? – ¿Para recoger a nuestra hija?

Dicho esto, el gran Demonio los tele trasporto a la casa de su familia de humanos, en donde deposito a Kagome y el se quedo en el patio observando detenidamente como su hija jugaba con un gato.

Mientras tanto en la casa, Kagome y su madre platican

Madre de Kagome — ¿No hablas en serio? - Burlarse es una cosa, pero Sesshumaru como Santa aturde la mente.

Kagome — ¡Debo sacar algún placer de todo esto, Mama! —dijo Kagome —. Si lo hubieras visto su cara, cuando le dije que seria tarea suya vestir ese disfraz, es suficiente para acabar de un solo tajo a media humanidad.

Kagome se puso ambas manos en las caderas. Y se levanto observando detallada mente el patio.

Kagome — Los demonios de son tan infantiles. – decía mientras observaba a su marido, lanzar al gato al aire, en forma de juego.

Entre gritos de Sota y Rin, su demonio era un ser apacible.

Una sonrisa en marco sus labios, mientras observaba que el soltaba al gato. Y se dirigía a ella.

Sesshumaru — ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo existí antes de que entraras en mi vida!

Su sonrisa en respuesta le iluminó la cara.

Kagome —¡Yo siento lo mismo por ti! —Posó la cabeza contra su pecho sobre el corazón—Él dejó una caricia a lo largo de su sedosa cabellera.

El 24 de diciembre el castillo de la familia de Taishō, se encontraba de cabeza.

Kagome se encontraba un poco aturdida, había logrado organizar una fiesta grandiosa y se proponía cocinar un pavo para sus invitados.

Pero desgraciadamente la noche anterior, había sucumbido el pavo a un repentino antojo de carne cruda de Sesshumaru.

Kagome - Supongo que debería estar cocinando el pavo. –decía a su marido, con lagrimas en sus ojos - Querría estar segura de que no cometería ningún error. - Hemos invitado a Miroku y a Sango y a mis compañeras de la facultad.- casi con la voz entrecortada y sin poder creer que estaba llorando por un pavo le grito a todo pulmón - Necesitamos comida humana y ya que yo tuve la idea, no puedo dejar que el plato principal de nuestro menú no esté.- tomando aire, observando a su demonio como se le acercaba con una serenidad total, no lograba calmar sus nervios, exploto de nuevo en contra de el

Kagome - ¿Por que solo, me miras y no me dices nada? — ¿Qué es? - ¿Qué va mal?

El corazón de Sesshumaru le retumbaba en los oídos. Ella parecía tan ansiosa, sus ojos estaban enormes, pero había en ellos tanta confianza que eso le tranquilizó como nada más podía hacerlo. Había captado un nuevo olor prominente de su mujer.

Sesshumaru —Nada va mal………… - De hecho todo está bien —Tomo un aliento profundo y tranquilizador, acercándose a su mujer agarrando sus muñecas, sujetándolas firmemente contra su pecho. Lea dijo al oído - ¿Recuerdas que deseabas un bebe?

Kagome —¿Bebé? —Kagome se separo de el, sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa—. Absolutamente inaudito Sesshumaru, me encuentro destrozada por el desastre que se avecina. - ¿piensas que con una simple palabra, te disculpare de tu culpabilidad?

Sesshumaru — Estás embarazada

Las cejas de ella se alzaron.

Kagome —¿Cómo? – dijo en un suspiro al tratarse de recargar en el

Él se encogió de hombros, con aspecto confuso.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Kagome se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirar a sus ojos ámbar

Kagome —¿Dé que estas hablando?

Sesshumaru —De nuestro hijo —.

Ella le empujó con fuerza, saliendo de su regazo para alejarse tambaleándose, luchando por ponerse en pie, con las manos en las caderas, mirándole furiosa.

Kagome —De acuerdo. Esto no tiene gracia.. Y no estoy de humor para que bromees sobre eso —Le señaló con un dedo tembloroso—. ¡Nunca, ni una sola vez, pensé que serias tan mezquino, para librarte de tu responsabilidades!

Sesshumaru —¡Kagome, nunca se me ocurriría bromear sobre algo tan importante! - Llevas a nuestro hijo. - Lo olfateo en tu cuerpo, acurrucado a salvo y sano, creciendo día a día. - Debería haber sido consciente instantáneamente, pero he estado más preocupado por nuestra seguridad y no consideré que algo semejante pudiera ocurrir.

Ella retrocedió, pareciendo aterrada.

Kagome—No puede ser cierto. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Estás equivocado.- Tienes que estar equivocado, eso es todo.

Sesshumaru se sentó en una silla de la cocina, observándola.

Sesshumaru —Muy raramente cometo errores, y ciertamente no de esta dimensión. - Me sorprende no haber notado el cambio de tu aroma y no haber escuchado nunca el latido del corazón. Es muy fuerte. - Obviamente tengo que estar más alerta en lo que a ti toca.

Sesshumaru —Acércate Kagome —Su voz era dura, pero a la vez tranquilizadora—. Por supuesto que estás embarazada.- decía mientras la acurrucaba en sus rodillas- Eso lo explica todo.

Kagome—¿Todo? – susurro en sus brazos

Sesshumaru —Tu humor cambiante, las lágrimas, el temperamento. He oído que es fácil que ocurran accidentes como el de la cocina, tú y yo sabemos que no devore ese pavo.

Kagome—Oh, si, ¿verdad? —Apretó los dientes—. Va a haber otro accidente aquí mismo. - Yo no tengo cambios de humor. En cuanto al temperamento, eres imposiblemente mandón y eso hace de lo más fácil que una persona pierna el juicio.

Sesshumaru —Piénsalo un momento y deja aflorar tu poder.

El tono tranquilo y firme de Sesshumaru, la hizo rechinar los dientes. Kagome tomó un profundo aliento y abandonó el mundo físico a su alrededor. Se concentro en escuchar y allí estaba. Un diminuto corazón latiendo. Esta diminuta criatura vivía dentro de ella. Una parte de ella... parte de Sesshumaru.

Kagome —¿Cómo no lo supe? – susurro, era apenas consciente de que Sesshumaru estaba envolviéndola con sus brazos, sujetándola.

Sesshumaru —Debería haberlo notado, primero —dijo —. Era mi responsabilidad cuidar de tu salud.- Estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándome por nuestros enemigos, que no se me ocurrió pensar en embarazos, pero debería haberlo hecho.

Se apoyó en él, murmurando en voz alta, más para sí misma que para él.

Kagome—¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? - No tengo ni idea de cómo se lo voy a explicar a mi familia —lo miró

Kagome—¿No estás asustado? ¿Ni un poquito, Sesshumaru?

Sesshumaru —Mantuve viva a Rin. - Lo haremos bien.— En su vida había pocas cosas le aterraban. La posibilidad de perder a Kagome era la única cosa que podía pensar así de improviso que lo conseguiría. Nunca había pedido ni una sola cosa en su larga y difícil vida, hasta que ella llegó. Con su brillo, era un milagro para él. No había existencia sin ella y no la perdería, ni por un enemigo, ni por accidentes y ciertamente no en el parto.

Ella estaba temblando. .

Kagome —¿De verdad no tienes miedo?

Sesshumaru sacudió la cabeza e una negativa y la observo

La cara de él siempre parecía esculpida en piedra, una cara rudamente sensual sin expresión y con ojos que eran fríos y duros, los cuales contenían la promesa de muerte... hasta que la miraban. Kagome adoraba la lenta sonrisa que ocasionalmente curvaba su boca e iluminaba sus ojos. Especialmente adoraba la forma en que se le veía ahora... con amor caldeando el frío y bañándola de calidez

Sesshumaru —Esto será algo bueno. - Nuestro hijo crecerá con un gran poder y contara con la protección de humanos y demonios. - Nunca estará solo.

Kagome — ¡No le digas a nadie, deseo guardar el secreto por un tiempo!

Él se llevó sus manos a la boca y presionó besos a lo largo de sus nudillos.

Sesshumaru —Están hambrientos. Deberíamos resolver el problema de comida, antes que tus invitados aparezcan y termines devorándolos.

Él gruñó y Kagome estalló en carcajadas.

En las siguientes semanas la vida de estos demonios tomo una peculiar rutina, el libido de Kagome creció descomunalmente.

Una tarde en la habitación, donde la ropa flotó hasta el suelo, dejándole los pechos desnudos de Kagome, presionados con fuerza contra el pecho de Sesshumaru y su dura erección presionada contra su entrada ya resbaladiza. – Le susurraba al oído

Sesshumaru —Quiero hacerte el amor.

Kagome—Tú siempre quieres hacerme el amor. Y lo hiciste anoche, tres veces. - Creo que necesitas ayuda.- Eres un sexo adicto. —Se retorció presionando su clítoris contra él, frotando lentamente adelante y atrás para que entrara mientras le besaba la garganta. Alzó su cuerpo varios centímetros para colocarse justo sobre él.

Sesshumaru —Tú me atacaste a mí esta mañana —señaló él.

Kagome—¿De verdad? No lo recuerdo. Bueno, puede que lo hiciera, pero no fue suficiente. —Se deslizó hacia abajo, empalándose a sí misma en la dura erección, sintiéndole lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, invadiéndola, llenándola. Empezó una cabalgada seductora, moviéndose sobre él, con los músculos tensos y calientes, resbaladizos de deseo.

Él le atrapó las caderas entre las manos y aceleró el paso, haciendo que sus movimientos estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados mientras se movían como uno, el fuego ahora familiar crecía entre ellos. Sesshumaru alzó la cabeza, arrebatándole un beso, la exigente boca tomándola, poseyendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sus dientes le tiraron del labio inferior, deslizándose sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, todo mientras la presión crecían, el sonido de sus corazones combinados y la alegría que escapaba de la garganta de Sesshumaru y Kagome en forma de un gruñido unísono.

En la víspera del año nuevo, reunidos en el templo Higurashi Kagome experimento un cierto malestar al colocarse el traje ceremonial de sacerdotisa.

Sesshumaru, llego en un pestañeo al lado de su mujer

Sesshumaru — ¿Qué va mal? – mientras la tomaba en brazos ante la mirada amenazadora de su abuelo

Sesshumaru —Casi estás llorando otra vez. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es el bebé? —Su mano le acarició el pelo con exquisita gentileza.

Abuelo —¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé? —pregunto, cambiando de posición para poder ver el estómago de su nieta. Ahora que Sesshumaru había soltado la noticia, podía ver que estaba definitivamente más llena alrededor de la cintura y se encontró sonriendo a pesar de la presencia del demonio.

Ella jadeó y golpeó el hombro de Sesshumaru con el puño cerrado.

Kagome—Se suponía que no ibas a contarlo. Iba a decírselo yo.

Sesshumaru —¿Qué problema hay? —ordeno, cogiéndole la cintura para tranquilizarla, depositándole un dulce beso en su nuca. Lanzó una mirada al anciano—. ¡Siempre puedo borrar los recuerdos de tu familia!

Abuelo —¡Oh, ya me gustaría verte intentarlo! —se mofó el anciano—Y si estás haciendo infeliz a mi pequeña, vas a ver lo que un viejo sacerdote puede hacer cuando se enfada.

Kagome— ¡Estoy embarazada de gemelos! —Grito Kagome—. Niñas.- susurro

Sesshumaru —Solo oímos un latido, una sola vida —refutó dirigiéndole una mirada entrecerrada—. Es un bebé. Un niño.

Kagome — Hay otro bebe, esta escondida tras su hermano. Son dos, y voy a ponerme tan grande como una casa. Y tú vas a estar horrible, dándome órdenes todo el rato, sin dejarme salir a la facultad.- volteando a ver a su abuelo- Si crees que exagera dándote órdenes, Abuelo, confía en mí, es peor conmigo.

Sesshumaru sacudió la cabeza.

Sesshumaru — ¡¿Gemelos?!

Kagome — Bueno, siento decirte esto, pero son definitivamente dos. Me encuentro conectada con ambos. No hay duda.- se acariciaba su vientre decía esto -

El abuelo se sentó observando a la pareja, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

Abuelo — ¡Te mereces tanto esto, demonio! - No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que voy a disfrutar viéndote sobrevivir, no a una, sino a dos niñas y un varón.

Sesshumaru simplemente se quedó allí de pie con aspecto tan sorprendido.

Sesshumaru — ¿Cómo pude no saber? - Tu olor no ha cambiado y no he escuchado ningún otro latido. —Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo—. Debes estar equivocada. Yo no puedo equivocarme.

Kagome — ¡Se escondió!- susurro

Las cejas de él se unieron.

Sesshumaru —Eso es inaceptable.

El abuelo rió.

Sesshumaru — ¡Mujer, lo digo en serio! - ¡Habla con ellos! —Ordenó — No puedo tener a un cochorro escondiéndose de mí.

Kagome — Cuando me hablas eres brusco y la asustaste. Estoy segura que con el tiempo ella se acostumbrara a tu caracter -

Sesshumaru —¡Soy su padre y no debería tenerme miedo!

El abuelo suspiro y con una voz de semi enfado se dirigió a Sesshumaru.

Abuelo — Estoy a punto de abrir el templo y tiene que prepararse la sacerdotisa en unos minutos, - dijo mientras miraba a Kagome- así que sugiero que superes tu sorpresa demonio, porque en el mundo no todo sea como tú dictas y nos esperes en la casa.

Sesshumaru se dio la vuelta, con una fría elegancia y peligro que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Para tratar de suavizar el ambiente kagome, hablo tranquilamente

Kagome — No queríamos decir nada hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que había buenas probabilidades para el embarazo—. Sonrió a Sesshumaru tomándole una garra y el a su vez se inclinó para besarla.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le presionó un beso en la boca.

Kagome—Eres tan sanguinario.

Él colocó la mano sobre su estómago redondeado.

Sesshumaru — ¿Estás realmente segura de que hay dos pequeños creciendo en tu interior?

Ella asintió, colocando su mano sobre la de él.

Kagome — ¡Si! - Realmente logre sorprendente, - decía con una sonrisa cautivadora- ¿verdad?

Kagome se llevó su mano a la boca, mordisqueándole los nudillos.

Sesshumaru — ¡Oh!- Claro que lo lograste —le aseguró

Kagome —¡Deseo hacerte feliz toda mi vida mi demonio¡

Sesshumaru —. ¡Siempre lo haces!- decía mientras la besaba.

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Bueno este es el fin de esta pequeña historia.

Les agradezco sus comentarios, y espero que les agrade el final.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos volveremos a leer con otro Fan fic.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
